Lost
by Kritirio
Summary: You're all teens' right. Most of you must know how it feels like to like someone, to have a crush on someone, to feel that bitter sweet feeling known to us all as love. But how many of you have felt betrayal, how many of you have felt the sharp pain that stings your heart, how many of you have felt your heart break to a million pieces and how many of you have your world turned upsi
1. Prologue

**Lost**

You're all teens' right. Most of you must know how it feels like to like someone, to have a crush on someone, to feel that bitter sweet feeling known to us all as love. But how many of you have felt betrayal, how many of you have felt the sharp pain that stings your heart, how many of you have felt your heart break to a million pieces and how many of you have your world turned upside down by the one person you call your best friend, by someone you love enough to turn down godhood, to bath in Styx to protect her, to fight time itself to be with her, to go against the planet earth just to see her again. Well if you have then I assure you, you're not alone. I, Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, bane of Kronos, arch enemy of Gaia and son of Poseidon, share your pain.

Well my brothers I don't know how to start this story, so lets just begin with the saddest part. You see It was right after we won the giant war, Gaia was forced back to her slumber and the giants were thrown into Tartarus. Olympus, seeing the bravery of the demigods decided to grant all seven of us gifts.

*****flashback*****

"**Rise young demigods" Zeus's voice thundered in the throne room of the gods. **

**"You have saved Olympus yet again for which I and the entire counsel here is immensely thankful" the other gods nodded their heads in approval of Zeus's statement.**

**"Now I believe that this counsel must reward you for your services" Zeus stated as warm grin made its way across his face.**

**"Jason Grace" as those words left Zeus's mouth, Jason stepped forward and said "Yes father"**

**"What do you ask for from this counsel, ask anything you want son and I swear on the Styx that if it is within reason I will grant it to you" **

**Jason looked shocked, I mean who wouldn't be, it's not every day that a god asks you what you want and takes a solemn vow to give it to you. Jason appeared to have gone into hibernation because he was just standing there, eyes wide open, staring at the foot of his father's throne. After Jason didn't reply for five minutes Zeus spoke, "let me help you choose son, how does the of god of aero logy sound to you" okay if I said Jason was stunned when he Zeus offered to give him god hood, I would be understating by astronomical measures. **

**"Well what do you say son? Do you accept?" Zeus asked.**

**Jason broke out of his Stance and replied "What about piper? I can't leave her, I love her too much for that" by the time Jason reached the end of his sentence his face was turning into a shade of red. I looked over at Piper and she was the same.**

**"Well then seeing she was also a part of the quest I will offer her the same gift but her domain will be given to her by her mother" Zeus answered leaning back on his throne.**

**Jason and Piper looked at each other and had one of those silent conversations, after five minutes they looked up at Zeus and said "We accept" in unison. **

**As soon as those words left their mouths, a bright yellow light hit a Jason and a white and pink light hit Piper. A few second later their skin began to glow golden and they grew to the same size as the gods. I looked at my friends with an expression of awe and happiness.**

**"Wow" said Jason before he collapsed, followed by his girlfriend. Thank gods Apollo jumped and caught them or I would have turned into a bloody mess. **

**"Take them to the infirmary and let them rest for a while" ordered Zeus. Apollo disappeared and reappeared after a few seconds.**

**"Perseus Jackson" roared Zeus, hearing my name I stepped forward.**

**"Yes, my lord"**

**"I offer the same thing I offered my son, do you accept?" **

**Honestly the idea of being a god did intrigue me, I was given the choice after the Titan war and now I was being given the same choice again. But I knew I wouldn't say yes, you see I owed two gods something for helping me in the fight against Gaia and had promised myself that I would do something for them in return.**

**"I'm thankful lord Zeus but I'm sorry I cannot accept this" I said with respect in voice, Zeus and the other Olympians looked surprised.**

**"Think again son, this is a generous gift, don't make a choice you might regret" my father said with that fatherly wisdom of his.**

**"I'm sorry father but I can't" I said with a bit of remorse in my voice.**

**"Very well then if you don't want god hood, what is it that you wish for Perseus, say it and I swear upon the Styx to give it to you as long as it is with my power." Zeus swore and thundered roared sealing the pact.**

**"I wish that lord Hades and Lady Hestia be made Olympians" everyone in the room looked utterly shocked, I looked towards the hearth and saw Hestia smiling at me and by her side was Hades who wore an expression of surprise and great-fullness.**

**"What? why would you wish for something like that" Zeus questioned.**

**"Both these gods helped me during my quest; I'm simply returning the favor". Zeus seemed to be at an utter loss for words but finally he regained himself and started chanting in a language I couldn't understand.**

**By the time Zeus was done two new thrones flashed into existence. A black throne sat next to Zeus's blue one and all of a sudden Hades appeared and sat on it. Then a flame colored throne appeared next to lady Artemis's throne and Hestia appeared and sat upon it.**

**"Thank Lord Zeus" I bowed and backed away. Zeus gave me a nod and was about to call on the next hero when I heard a voice inside my head.**

**'Noble deeds young hero, not many demigods will turn down god hood twice for the benefit of someone else' the voice spoke in my head.**

**'Who are you?' I thought.**

**'Come now Perseus, don't tell me you don't recognise your grandmother' grandmother, what the heck. When did I get a grandmother? Okay stupid question but still, the voice must have sensed my confusion because it spoke again.**

**"Hmm...well I guess you don't recognize me, well I'm Rhea, Titan wife of Kronos and mother of the big three" okay now I was freaking out because I just finished a war against one freaky primordial and I am in no mood to start one with another.**

**'Do not be afraid, young hero. I'm not here to fight you. I come to warn of the pain you are about to feel and to give you a gift".**

**'What do you mean Lady Rhea?' I replied in my head.**

**'Please call me grandmother' she asked in a sweet voice.**

**'Okay, what do you mean grandma?'**

**I said with happiness because I had a grandma.**

**'You will soon find out' she said and then I felt her leave my head.**

**"Annabeth Chase" Zeus's voice dragged me back to reality.**

**"Do you accept to become the goddess of architecture" I knew Annabeth would say no because if she said yes she would have to leave me so I just stood there waiting for her to say no.**

**"Yes" was all I heard before I felt a pain sting my heart, then the pain extended into my body. I felt as if my blood was being drained out of my circulatory system and then I collapsed. All I remember is looking into a pair of silver eyes before blackness took over.**


	2. The Titan Of Time

**Artemis's POV**

**Well it looks like I have another godly sibling. I sat there on my throne as I saw Apollo take my half brother Jason and his girlfriend Piper to the infirmary. Phh… Males so predictable, so selfish and always power hungry. I wasn't a surprise when Jason accepted godhood, I mean no hero in history has denied it, no hero except one. Perseus Jackson, well; now that is a name that stirs weird feelings in me. For some reason Perseus was different from his kind. He took the weight of the sky from me when he was fourteen, so I could fight atlas. He earned the respect of my former lieutenant, which for a male is a feat worth bragging about and then he saved Olympus when he was sixteen. But what surprised me most was when he turned down godhood for the benefit of his fellow demigods. How was it possible that a boy, not just any boy but a son of one of the big three turn down power for the happiness of his fellows? One thing was for sure this boy was downright unpredictable. **

**I leaned forward as father called Perseus forward to collect his reward. I knew what he was going to be offered and I knew, unlike last time he wouldn't reject it. But boy was I wrong. This boy just gave up his chance at immortality again and for what, to repay for a dept he never owed. **

**Once Perseus had made his request I looked to my side as my aunt's throne appeared out of flames. Seconds later Hestia appeared and sat on it and sent a warm smile towards Perseus. I looked at him and all of sudden a surprised look flashed on his face then that look changed into a troubled one and then happiness and finally confusion. **

**"Yes" I heard the daughter of Athena say but I was too busy looking at Perseus and figuring out what he was thinking so I didn't know what she was saying yes to.**

**Then suddenly i felt a strong power in the room, I looked around to see if my fellow Olympians could feel it as well but it seemed they didn't. I looked down at Perseus to see an expression of extreme pain on him; he looked as if someone was ripping his veins apart. All of a sudden he collapsed before I could think I changed into normal height and flashed myself next to him and caught him in my arms,he looked straight into my eyes and I into his, those beautiful sea green eyes before he passed out.**

**Percy's POV**

**After I blacked out, I was pulled into a dream. I was on a chair; I looked around and saw I was on the terrace of a marble palace. The Terrace looked towards a landscape of mountains with greenery springing along their surfaces. Then suddenly another chair appeared next to me and a woman flashed on to it. She seemed to be roughly thirty years of age, she had long jet black hair and a strange mix of blue, green and black danced in her eyes.**

**"Who are you?" **

**"Come now, I just introduced myself a few minutes ago" oh my gods, this is her.**

**"Holy mother of Zeus" I said extremely flabbergasted.**

**"Precisely, I'm the mother of Zeus and the other big two and I am your grandmother" she said with smile. I don't know what got over me because the next thing I know I was hugging her and holding onto her as if for dear life.**

**She was surprised at first but then hugged me back. I broke the hug after a few seconds.**

**"What are you doing here grandma and where is 'here'?" I asked after I settled down on my chair.**

**"Well for your second question, 'here' is Crete and this is my palace and as for the first I'm here because I wanted to see my favorite grandson" she said with a motherly smile.**

**"Oh and what else" I asked happy that I was her favorite grandson.**

**"Well Perseus, you see I was in slumber, just like my mother and to wake me up someone had to make a great sacrifice." She said and looked at me to see if I understood what she was saying to me.**

**"Today you made that sacrifice" she said with an unreadable expression.**

**"What do you mean grandma" I asked, as far as I knew I didn't make any sacrifice.**

**"Well Perseus when you turned down godhood so that my son and daughter can become Olympians, you made a noble sacrifice. This was enough to wake me from my slumber" and with that the events of the day flooded into me. Somehow someone was keeping them at bay, I remembered the chat with grandma and then, oh my god. Annabeth has become a god. She broke up with me. No no no no no this cannot be happening.**

**"Yes Percy she has indeed became a god" grandma said with sadness in her voice.**

**"But why?" I asked puzzled to hell. I mean didn't she love me. **

**"She is a very competent girl Perseus, she loves to remain at the top and when you turned down godhood, she knew you would only drag her down" those words stung me like hell, so she was with me just to be at the top and then dumped me when an opportunity for godhood presented itself. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was crying. Grandma come over to me and put my head onto her chest and started rubbing my back to calm me down.**

**"Percy it's okay"**

**"How can it be okay grandma, how? I lost my love, my mortal point and my very life. how can it be okay?" I asked sobbing heavily. I know what you're thinking, that's so unmanly of you, well tell me you wouldn't cry if you were betrayed by someone you loved more than life itself. Yah that's what I thought.**

**"I've lost everything, I've lost my purpose in life" I said feeling as if I was carrying the weight of the sky and believe me I have actually done that.**

**"You have not lost everything and you still have a purpose in life" I stopped crying and looked up at my grandma to tell me what she meant.**

**"Remember I told you in the throne room that I had a gift for you" she said and I nodded in confirmation.**

**"Well I have already given you that gift" she said and stood up. I looked at her confused, when she give me a gift? **

**"Rise Perseus, Titan of time" when she said that I felt immense power course through my veins. I felt time around me. I felt the waves of time. I felt it against my skin and I knew that it obeyed me now.**

**"Rise Perseus, heir of Kronos, champion of Rhea. Rise my grandson, rise" she said and I slowly stood up.**

**"What's happening to me grandma" I asked.**

**"I've made you a Titan" she said.**

**"What! A Titan?" I asked.**

**"Not just any Titan, the Titan of time, a post previously held by my husband Kronos and since you defeated him, you have now inherited his powers" as she said that I thought I was going faint but then I remembered I already did that.**

**"But grandma, why? Why did you make me a Titan?" **

**"It's because only someone with a selfless heart could control the power of time without being corrupted by it, Perseus you have proven yourself worthy more than once". **

**"But grandma what about my friends I can't leave them" I stated.**

**"Is that so Perseus, those people you call friends have already accepted godhood, each and every one of them. The only one who refused was the son of Hades, he said he wouldn't abandon a friend like that but Zeus made him a god forcefully to keep the balance of power." I can't believe this, those freaking traitors, after all we went through they would abandon me. Ahh hell at least Nico would always be there. **

**"Now Percy listen to me, you're about to wake up, I'll see you soon, until then do as you please. I'll give you your task when I see you. I have hidden your essence so my children can't sense you're an immortal now." She said that and kissed my forehead but before I could say something I was awake.**


	3. Explanation for Death

_**So i i really want to thank every one who reviewed this story and everyone of followed and Favorited it. so thank you! and plz plz review. **_

**Artemis's POV**

It had been a whole week since the incident in the throne room. Perseus was still unconscious. Apollo said Perseus has gone into a coma because his mortal point was taken away from him when that Athena girl accepted godhood over him. I don't know why but I hated that girl for hurting Perseus like that. Ah wait why should I care what happens to him? He can rot in hell for all I care. Then why does my heart starts pounding at a rapid rate whenever I look into his eyes, those beautiful sea green ey-wait time out Artemis, stop thinking about him you're a maiden goddess for god's sake..

"Should we proceed to camp, my lady" Thallia my lieutenant pulled me out of my thoughts. See after the giant war, we've been tracking down remnants of the Gaian army. We have just defeated one of her stray legions and I have instructed my hunters to go to camp half blood for some rest before we begin the hunt again.

"Yes, if we start now we might reach New York in a week" I said.

Thallia nodded and went to tell the hunters.

**Percy's POV **

I woke up with a Nasty migraine. I looked around and saw that I was in the camp infirmary. I slowly stood up and walked outside. It was night time so I made my way towards the Poseidon cabin. When I was about to go in I saw a figure moving in the shadows. I decided this was a good time to test my powers. I concentrated on the time around me. I felt the motion of the river of time. I quickly imagined a dam. When I opened when my eyes which I had unknowingly closed I saw everything was frozen. "Wicked" I said to myself. I walked over to where I had seen the figure move. As I got closer I saw that it was none other than the ghost king himself. Nico de Angelo.

I walked past him and climbed the tree behind. Once I was at the top. I imagined the dam collapsing and all of a sudden time began to move again.

Nico looked around frantically, trying to located where his friend had disappeared to.

"You know it's rude to spy on people" I said and a surprised Nico followed the sound to find his friend grinning down at him.

"How did yo-?" He started but I cut him off by freezing time again and coming up behind him.

"Like this" I said and he quickly spun around.

"Okay now you're just freakin me out" he stated bluntly.

"Sup ghost boy, how's godhood treating you?" I asked casually.

"How'd you know I was a god and how'd you travel so fast?" He asked with a demanding voice.

I thought over whether to tell him or not, well he's my only trust worthy friend. He didn't abandon me and was forced into this godhood business so I decided to relieve the kid of his curiosity. I looked around to see if someone was looking, no one was but I stopped time just to be on the safe side but this time I touched Nico to pull him out of the river of time. Once time stopped I turned to look at nico, who hadn't noticed that the leaves were stuck in midair.

"Well go on tell me." he said motioning with his fingers.

"Okay but you must swear on the Styx not to tell anyone unless I tell you to" I said, he raised an eyebrow but curiosity got the best of him and he quickly swore on the Styx.

"Well Nico my brother, I know you're a god because grandma Rhea told me."

"What!"

"Well you see when I passed out grandma came to me in my dream and told all that has happened from Annabeth dumping me to you sticking out for me and refusing godhood to Zeus forcing you into it." I said and sat down on the ground because I was rather tired because of using my powers. I motioned for Nico to do the same and he sat down beside me.

"So you met Lady Rhea and she told you all that" Nico said with a surprised tune.

"Yep"

"But that still doesn't explain how you moved so fast" he stated as matter of fact.

"Ah yeah, well you see when I turned down godhood to give Hestia and lord Hades their thrones, I accidentally woke grandma by committing a 'noble sacrifice' as she put it" I looked over at Nico to see how he was handling this. He seemed to understand and nodded his, signaling me to move on.

"Well you know how I collapsed in the throne?" I asked Nico.

"Yeah, Apollo said it was because Annabeth accepted godhood and which implies -" he hesitated so I finished his sentence for him.

"Which implies she was dumping me."

"Percy I'm sorry about all of this, I didn't accept godhood but Zeus force-"

"It's okay Nico, grandma told me everything" I cut him off.

"So you forgive me?" He stated a bit surprised.

"There's nothing to forgive Nico, you're my little brother and best friend and I'm thankful to you for standing up for me" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Percy." He paused

"So anyways Apollo said it was because Annabeth was your mortal point when you bathed in the Styx. So when she broke up with you, you just snapped." He said with this a strange resentment to his voice.

"Hmm that seems to be reasonable explanation except you forgot that my Achilles skin was taken away from me when I bathed In the Tiber while entering new Rome" I said and as realization dawned on him, he quickly asked "Then what really happened?"

"Well you see grandma gave me a huge gift, she ahh sorta made me a Titan." I said my hand reaching behind my neck to scratch it.

"What!" Nico shouted.

"Exactly what I said and since I defeated Kronos, I sorta inherited his domain."

"No freakin way, are you telling me that you're the Titan king now?"

"Hmm...I never thought about it that way but I guess you're right."

"Dude, that's freaking awesome, that means we can hang out for eternity" Nico said joy dripping out of his mouth.

"Brothers for eternity" I said and lift my fist and he bumped it.

"Absolutely"

"Now I'm sorry I need to rest, I'm using my powers for the first time and am exhausted"

"Am 'using' my powers?" Nico asked quizzically.

I grinned and motioned for him to look around. He turned and finally saw the leaves frozen in mid air. As reality finally sunk in he turned towards me with awe.

"You stopped time this whole time" he asked and I nodded in response.

"Why?"

"Because grandma said to keep my identity a secret until she herself reveals it herself."

"Okay."

"Now when I let time flow again I want you to shadow travel back to Olympus. Remember your oath, tell no one of this." I ordered and he nodded.

I let time flow again and Nico suddenly disappeared. I made my way over to my cabin and as soon as I hit my bed, I fell asleep.


	4. Sister Dear

**Okay guys that the forth chapter. thank you for all those who reviewed! **

**CuriousGuest: thank you and please keep reviewing.**

**Uberwolf:thank you,**

**Lekzi: thank you**

**die hard fan: thank you**

**ezio boss: thank**

**and thank you to all those who followed my story but guys it really doesnt take that much to review.**

Percy's POV

I woke up feeling rather refreshed. I got out of my bed and walked over to the beach for a swim. It was six in the morning so no one was up. Breakfast was at seven thirty so I decided I might as well take my time.

As soon as I felt the sand beneath my feet, I ran and jumped into the water. I willed my self to sink to the sea bed. Being a son of the sea has it perks you know, for example while the rest of the campers just enjoy camp activities I can come down here and enjoy the scenery of the magnificent cities of the mermen. I found one just a few miles from camp half blood last summer, after the Titan war. After that I went there quite often, actually I practically lived there because Annabeth was busy designing Olympus, ahh even thinking about her name sends a sharp pang through my heart.

I swam at blinding speed, willing the water to push me forward, trying desperately to push the thoughts of that traitor out of my head.

"Well looky here, the sea prince returns." I stopped immediately recognising the voice.

"Evadne." I said looking at a girl with jet black hair and sea green eyes, she looked like a twenty year old girl but then again she's an immortal, she can be whatever age she likes.

"Hello little brother, long time," she said walking up to me and giving me a hug. See I met Evadne in the mer city near camp half blood about a week after the Titan war, we've bonded quite well. I would spend hours talking to her when I was in mer city, I told her about my adventures and about Annabeth.

"Hey sis, sorry been busy you know, saving the world and all." I said nonchalantly.

She chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Well then you have a lot to tell me, come let's go back to my place and have a cup of hot chocolate and blue pancakes." she said and touched me and we were in her palace. You're probably wondering how we can have hot chocolate if we are underwater. Well my friends let me explain the mechanics of mer-city to you. Now it's obvious that a mer-city has a majority mermen population, so an air bubble around the city is out of the question, instead there a small air bubbles around the homes and palaces if the non-mermen citizens. Being a son of Poseidon I also had a palace down here. It was a gift from Evadne. For some reason she likes to spoil me a lot but hey I'm not going to complain because after mom, she is my closest family I have."

We were in Evadne's undersea garden, it was beautiful really. Undersea roses and blue bells, sea grass and all those beautiful flowers in perfect combination. Evadne summoned a table and chairs for us to sit. Then with a flick of her hand she made two cups of hot chocolate and a plate of pan cakes appear. We sat and we sipped our hot chocolate. After a few sips, she finally asked "So tell me about your latest adventures."

"Oh well I'm sure you know about Gaia and the giants, rising against Olympus," she nodded and I gave her a detailed account of what happened from me being kidnapped by Hera to the journey to Greece to finally winning the war.

"Wow, you actually jumped into Tartarus?" She asked after a while.

"Ah yeah, well I couldn't let Anna-" I stopped before I could say her name because hearing her name would only turn me into a mess again.

"Anna - what?" She asked a frown appearing on her face.

"It's nothing sis." I lied.

"Out with Perseus." she ordered. Honestly I didn't know what to tell her. I couldn't talk about Annabeth without tearing myself up but there was no was could I get out of giving Evadne an explanation.

"Perseus what's wrong? Tell me now little brother or do I've have to beat it out of you," she said the last part whiling getting a little angry. If you have a big sister, then you know what it's like when she asks a question that you don't to answer and then she literally beats it out of you.

"Annabeth broke up with me" I blurted out. Closing my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"What! Why? How?"

"Sis please I can't-" I stammered as I looked up at her on the verge of a break down, tears barely kept at bay. Curse that girl for doing this to me.

"Percy, tell me everything, tell me everything NOW" demanded Evadne.

Through my messed up head I contemplated whether tell Evadne or not.

'It's okay tell her.' I heard the familiar voice of grandma in my head.

'But implant your memories, don't talk to her. The sound you generate can be intercepted even if you stop time'

'Okay grandma, thank you' I replied in my head.

'Stay safe Perseus, something big is coming' she said and again I felt her presence leave. Damn that women, always leaving me with a curious head.

"Perseus Jackson, tell me what's going this instance or you're in big trouble." My sister shouted getting out of her chair.

"Calm down sis."

"Calm down!calm down, I will not calm down unless you tell me, what going on." She said crossing her arm across her and raising her nose.

"Okay sis but before I tell you anything you must swear upon the Styx that anything I say will remain between us, unless I say otherwise." I demanded which earned me a raised eye brow. She sighed and took the solemn oath. Thunder roared sealing the pact.

"Okay, now tell me what is so important and classified that you had me take such a serious oath." She asked with a worried voice.

"It's just easier to show you." I said and reached over the table and touched my index and middle finger on her forehead. I concentrated hard and willed my memories to flow into my sister. Slowly I felt my memories copying themselves and being transferred into Evadne.

Then suddenly I opened my eyes and saw Evadne had passed out. Oh gods, did I do something wrong? Shit I'm new to this immortal business. What do I do? Ahhh...

Then suddenly her eyes flung open. She looked confused at first but her expression changed into one of utter shock. She just sat there looking at me like I just grew another head or something.

"Aaa sis, are you okay?" I asked trying to get her to speak. She didn't reply and kept staring at me. Okay this is getting creepy.

"EVADNE" I shouted. No response.

Okay desperate needs, calls for desperate measures. I stood up from my chair and walked over to her and leaned closer to her ear.

"EVAAADNE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Apparently my little stunt worked too well. She got up so quickly that slipped and fell down on her butt. Okay her expression was so comical that I couldn't stop myself from laughing uncontrollably. BAD IDEA.

She recovered quickly and got up and punched me so hard that I was sent flying across the garden until I hit a marble wall. Ahh sisters; a joy aren't they. I slowly got up and brushed myself off before I walked back to her.

"Okay mind telling me why you almost killed me." I asked casually.

"Yo-you your a Titan now." she stated ignoring my question.

"Yep, Titan of time, heir of Kronos and champion if Rhea, at your service, My lady" I said sarcastically.

She looked shocked for minute before smiling at me lovingly.

"You forgot king of dorks and overlord of annoyance." She joked.

I smiled and she reached out and hugged me.

"I'm sorry about Annabeth brother." She whispered, I didn't know what to say so I just stayed there hugging my sister.

She broke the hug and wiped a stray tear that had made its way down her cheek. Then she smiled at me.

"Don't worry little brother, you'll find someone special one day." She said and sat down on her chair. I wanted to say I was done with this love business. That I was never going to love again. Then I remembered my body can't take another punch so I shut up and sat down on my chair.

After that we just chatted about random things for the rest of the day. We had lunch at one of those undersea mer-cafes and dinner at my palace. After dinner and I took my leave and swam back to camp. When I got there it was dinner time and the campers were having a sing along in the amphitheatre. I walked up to the big house to let Chiron know I was safe. Knowing the old centaur, he's probably thinking I got kidnapped again. I quickly ran up to the big house and slowly opened the door. I looked inside to find Chiron talking to the Stolls, his back was turned to me so I couldn't make out his expression.

"Where could he have disappeared to?" Chiron asked, his voice laden with worry.

"We don't know Chiron, we searched everywhere." The Conner said.

I decided to make my entrance before Chiron has a heart attack.

I stopped time and walked behind Chiron and let time flow again.

"So who are we searching for?" Okay have you ever seen a startled centaur? No. Well then your loss because it's HA FREAKIN LARIOUS. I laughed my heart out for about a minute before I looked at the other Stolls, who had pissed of expressions clearly visible. I quickly straightened up and put on a normal face.

"Sorry"

"Dude where the hell were you? We looked all over the place" Travis questioned.

"Yes Perseus, where did you disappear to? We thought you were kidnapped again" Chiron continued.

"Oh sorry I woke up the previous night, so I went back to my cabin and slept there. In the morning I went to the beach for a swim but got caught with my sister" I explained.

"Sister?" questioned Travis raising an eye brow. Oh that's right I never told anyone at camp about Evadne, oh well no reason to tell them now.

"Later." I said

"Okay, well it's good to see you awake after a week of being comatose. " Chiron said. What? Wait a week.

I raised an eye brow in confusion.

"What do you mean 'a week.'" I inquired.

"A week ago, Lord Apollo brought you here, he told us what happened in the throne room and how you passed out all of a sudden." he said.

How can I be out for a week I thought it was just a day or so.

'Well son it does take awhile for the body of a demigod to turn into that of a Titan.' The familiar voice rang in my head.

'Shhsh gramma...' I sighed mentally. 'Can't you like give me a warning before you do your 'speak In Percy's brain thing' I complained.

'Oh stop complaining Perseus' she scolded.

'Yes gramma'

'Now I'll see you soon, you need to train for what's coming' and with that she left again. Haaa that woman is torturing me on purpose.

"Hellooo, earth to Percy, comin cap'in perce. Do you read me?" Conner said while snapping his fingers in front of my face..

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" I asked coming back to reality.

"Nothing, just that we heard about what happened on Olympus and we're sorry it didn't workout b/w you and Annabeth." Travis said with concern on his voice. I smiled at him and said "it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Having said that, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKIN MARBLES?" Conner shouted all of a sudden.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked puzzled by his sudden change of mood.

" 'What did I do' he says." Conner looked towards Chiron disbelief dripping off his voice.

"Percy, you turned down godhood again." Travis continued.

"Well yeah." I said innocently.

"Haaa...well I can't understand what to make of you young hero." Chiron said,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well in all my life training demigods, I've never seen anyone turn down godhood for the betterment of someone else. Never, until I met you Perseus. And know that whatever happens I am proud to call you my pupil." Chiron said and bent down and hugged me.

"Glad to know." I replied.

"Now go get some sleep." he ordered and the Stolls and I said our goodnight to Chiron and walked out.

We joked all the way back my cabin. Once I reached my cabin I climbed on to my bed and went to sleep thinking. 'This might be a good summer after all'. Haha boy was I wrong.


	5. Exiled

**Okay guys the next chap is up! Please, please, please review. Tell you what if I get at least twenty reviews for this chapter, I'll upload two chapters tomorrow. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed.**

**PJandLgsquelLove: thank you and I try to update daily.**

**Ezio is a Boss: Sorry mate but those cliffhangers are what makes it exciting.**

**FateofChaos: thank you. Well I cant wait to pair em up either but both of us have to.**

**Owlways: thank you.**

**Mrmngrl101:thank you.**

**Diehard fan: thank you and I try my best to update regularly.**

**Uberwolf: its good to know people find this story interesting. Thank you for your review.**

Percy's POV

Well this sucks, I thought to myself. I was walking towards the beach time frozen around me. You might be wondering how I got here. Well then listen up.

***FLASHBACK***

Morning went by quite quickly today, I brushed my teeth, put on my camp shirt and blue jeans. I walked to the dinning pavilion. Some of my friends came over and told me they were happy to see me up. I had my breakfast and went to the sword arena to train a little. I trained till the conch blew, signalling lunch time. I walked to the pavilion to find it empty. "That's weird" I said to myself.

"Percy amphitheatre now." I looked back to find Conner walking towards the amphitheatre.

"Why? Isn't it lunch time?"

"It is but Chiron called all the campers to the amphitheatre for an important announcement." replied Conner. What could be more important than lunch? I asked myself.

"C'mon we're going to be late." he said. I ran up to him and we walked into the amphitheatre. Both of us sat next to Travis, who had an arm around Katie. I raised an eye brow when he looked at me and he mouthed later in reply.

I sat there as Chiron came up on stage with a sad look in his face. He was followed by Mr.D who wore an expression of joy and sadness.

"Campers." Chiron spoke.

"I'm sure you're wondering as to why I brought you here." he paused and looked at us and we all nodded at him.

"Well it gives me great pain to say this but me and Mr.D have been relieved of our camp duties." As soon as he said that all the campers stood up and shouted "WHAT!" in unison.

"What are you talking about Chiron?" One of the campers asked.

"Well as most of you know six of the seven demigods that went on the mission to Greece this summer were given godhood in return for their services." All of the campers nodded.

"Well five of them have shown an interest in camp half blood and they asked Zeus if they could replace Mr.D and I as directors of camp half blood. To which the Zeus agreed. So they will be here any moment now so treat them with respect." As if on cue, five beings flashed into existence next to Chiron.

All the campers except me bowed to them in respect. Of course they bowed. When they look at those five beings they see great heroes and powerful gods. But to me, these beings remind me of my former friends. I see someone who I once loved and cared for. I see someone who I thought of as a sister and the other as a brother. I see the funny friend who could always make me smile.

"You're suppose to bow in the presence of god Perseus." Annabeth spat with nothing but pride and distaste in her eyes. I comprehended what she said to me and one feeling rose above all within me, Rage.

"I do not bow to you daughter if Athena." I spat back.

"Perseus do as you're told." Chiron pleaded.

I looked at Annabeth and strangely I couldn't recognize her. Something was unusable about her.

"Bow Jackson." ordered Frank.

"Why don't you try to make me?" I challenged.

"You dare to challenge a god" Annabeth roared with anger.

"You heard me."

"There are consequences to disrespecting a god." Annabeth said while a mischievous grin formed on her face.

"Perseus Jackson, as the new director of camp half blood I hereby banish you for as long as I'm in charge." She finished and the entire camp gasped. I thought about it for a moment and a wide grin crossed my face. This is just what I need, an evil plan hatched in my head and I looked at Annabeth with a dead serious expression.

"Think before you make a decision for you will not be able to call for me when you're in need, once you banish me." And as I expected she laughed menacingly.

"Hahaha and why would I need a stupid demigod? My decision is final. Now get out of my sight." I'm not going to lie. It hurt me to hear those words from her mouth. But I controlled myself and as soon as those words left her mouth, I stopped time and quickly got out of the amphitheatre and ran to the beach.

End of flashback

So now you know how I got to the beach. I didn't let go of time until I reached my palace in mer city. I quickly got into my room and jumped on my bed and let time flow again.

I can't tell you how I felt. Heartbreak, betrayal but above all hatred for thw girl I loved once. As I lay there thinking about what to do, Morpheus took me into his warm embrace.

As soon as my eyes shut close grandma appeared.

"Hello son, I see you managed to get kicked out of camp." she said a while a smile made its way to her face.

" I had to leave for training anyway, this way people will ask less questions as to why I suddenly disappeared." I stated.

"Well done Perseus, I see my blessings are working after all." she said and I raised an eye brow at her.

"Did you forget Perseus, apart from being the Titan of time, you're also my champion and I'm the mother of the Olympians." She said. Call me dense but I still didn't get it.

"So?" I asked.

"So my dear grandson, since you are my champion you have been blessed with the powers of my sons and daughters." she said a matter of factly.

"But grandma how can I be blessed with their powers without them actually blessing me?" I asked confusion obvious in my voice.

"My my you truly are Poseidon's son". She said looking at me curiously. I raised an eye brow at her.

"You see Perseus my children didn't have control of anything when they were born, their father refused them any power and ate them, so I secretly gave them control over different elements. In other words I gave them the powers they have now. Now as you are my champion you have been blessed as well." She explained. Oh no wonder I came up with a devious plan in such short time. I have a bit of Athena in me.

"Grandma today when I saw Annabeth. There was something strange about her, it's like she was a completely different person." I said all of sudden.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that." she said, her expression changing into a sad one.

"What do you mean grandma?"

"Remember I told you that Annabeth is a competitive girl" she said and looked towards me and I nodded remembering my little chat in her palace.

"Well her competitiveness has morphed into something of utter pride and a power lust." I nodded understanding her words( I know weird right, I understand something).

"But how can she turn completely cold?" I asked.

"Power that comes with godhood is immense Perseus and power corrupts. Even the mighty Heracles couldn't tame his lust for power, I assume you have met him." She said and I nodded remembering my encounter with him during my quest to Greece. Then suddenly something clicked in my head.

"Grandma if the powers of a minor god corrupted Annabeth.. What will the powers of a Titan do to me?" I asked. She looked at me straight in the eyes and gave me a sweet smile.

"Do not worry young one, I gave you the powers of a Titan because I knew you could handle them." She said.

"But grandma what makes you think that I won't be corrupted by such immense power?" I asked.

"It's because you do not desire power, I've watched you for a long time Perseus. I've seen you grow; I've seen you turn down immense power twice. It ware these selfless actions that awakened me and earned you the title of the Titan of time." She said calmly.

I'm not exactly used to flattery so I just let it go and decided to have faith in my grandma and more importantly have faith in myself.

"Now it's time to put your plan into action," she said all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come now grandson, I know you intend to do some mischief." She said giving me wink. I suddenly remembered my plan for revenge and smiled an evil grin.

"I believe I can help you?" She said returning my grin. Yep we're definitely related.

"Oh yeah. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I believe it's time for Percy Jackson to disappear".


	6. caged goddess

Artemis's POV

We were somewhere between camp and manhattan. We have kept off the main roads to avoid any contact with mortals. Well apparently someone else had the same idea as well. Three legions of the Gaian army had camped in the woods of camp half blood to launch a surprise attack . Fortunately we accidentally stumbled upon them but for some reason they were expecting us because the next thing I know, I'm trapped in a cage with my hunters.  
"Ah Ssso niccce of lady Artemis to drop by for a visit." said a snake like voice from the shadows. I thought it was a dracanae but no something worse come out from the shadows.  
"Kampe." I exclaimed.  
"Hello goddess." she said nonchalantly.  
"What do you want demon?" I spat.  
"Oh nothing really, now that lord Kronos is gone and Gaia is back to here slumber, there is not much to do." She sighed with disappointment, then her expression changed into pure menace.  
"So you see there's nothing much to do, so me and my fellow 'demons' as you so rudely put it, have decided to launch an all out attack on camp half blood while those pathetic halflings are too busy celebrating." She said. I looked around to find thousands of monsters of all kinds. Well if these monsters attack camp when they're unprepared. I doubt any of the demigods will survive.  
"I'm just itching for some demigod blood and thanks to you goddess, I just found a nice little meal." she hissed pointing towards my hunters.  
"Don't you dare touch them." I warned Kampe, anger boiling in my veins.  
"Or what goddess, you're trapped and outnumbered." She taunted. I hate to admit it but she was right. I was trapped but that fact just added fuel to my anger.  
"Bring the spawn of Zeus." She ordered pointing towards my Lieutenant Thallia.  
"Get your hands of me you pathetic excuse for a monster." Thallia screamed while the Minotaur dragged her away from the rest of the hunters.  
"Thallia." I screamed.  
"Let her go Kampe, you have no grudge against her."  
"On the contrary goddess, I have a grudge against any spawn of the gods." She replied with an evil grin.  
"Let me go, let me go." shouted Thallia while struggling to free herself from the Minotaurs hold.  
I looked on unable to help my half sister as the Minotaur brought her near Kampe and threw her in the ground in front of Kampe.  
" Don't do this Kampe." I threatened.  
Kampe just laughed menacingly before raising her sword above Thallia. "Good bye daughter of Zeus." She said before bringing the sword down hard.  
"Stop." I heard a voice say and Kampe just froze in midair. I followed the direction of the voice and saw a hooded figure. He was wearing one of those sleeveless jacket with black pants with a hood over his head. He appeared to be well built.  
"Who dares to -" Kampe started but shut up and bowed when she saw a scythe appear in his.  
When I looked around the entire army of monsters were on their knees.  
"My lord when did you reform?" Kampe questioned with fear in her voice.  
"That is not for you to know." Said the hooded. Kampe nodded and stood. She raised her arm and spoke something that terrified me.  
"Monsters rejoice, The Titan King has returned." The entire army roared in reply. What did she mean the Titan King has returned? How can he return? Perseus scattered his essence into a million pieces. It should at least be several mellenia before he can even think of reforming.  
"My lord, please except these hunters and the moon goddess as a welcome back gift." Kampe said motioning towards me.  
"Release them" he ordered. Kampe looked surprised.  
"But my lo-" she began.  
"Don't question me." He shouted and Hit the Ground with the bottom of his scythe. I suddenly sensed his power; it was something I couldn't explain. I've never felt such power before. Seeing her masters reaction, Kampe paled then bowed and said "Ye- Yes my lord."  
and with a whiff of her hand the cage disappeared.  
Then suddenly I saw thirteen bright lights descend from the heavens. They materialized and the entire Olympian counsel was there in full battle armor.  
I looked back towards the hooded figure to find out he was gone. I looked around and saw the entire Gaian army along with Kampe had disappeared.  
"Artemis, are you alright?" Apollo asked while walking up to me.  
"I'm alright but can you check my hunters I think some of them have some injuries." I said. He nodded and walked towards the hunters.  
"Sister what happened here? We felt an immense power radiating from here, so we flashed over." My sister Athena inquired.  
"Not here sister." I said and looked at Zeus.  
"Father call an emergency council, I have something to report!"  
He nodded.  
I walked upto Thallia who was still on the ground, frozen in shock.  
"Thallia". I said. She didn't repond. "Thallia". I said a little louder. This seemed to have worked because  
she quickly regained herself and stood up.  
"Yes, my lady." she said.  
"Take the hunters to camp, I'll explain when I came back." I ordered and she nodded and walked over to the hunters. That's odd, she usually asks a lot of questions. With that I flashed to my throne on Olympus.


	7. I go to war

**Okay here's another chapter.**

**Okay guys so we are going to play a little game. Here are the rules if I get 20 reviews I'll post two chapters, if I get 30 then I'll post three and so on! So review if you want more. oh if any body is interested i'd like a beta.  
**

**Review**

**Avardasin: thank you for your suggestion but I don't think I can incorporate them now bcz I've already written a lot of chapters for this story.**

**Courting the moon: You'll see just read on. I have a rather pleasant surprise for Chiron.**

**Leekzi: thank you very much! I appreciate you taking time to review.**

**Hareem94: thanks sis!**

**Uberwolf: thank you.**

**Die hard fan: thank you.**

**KB646: thank you, I'll my best to uptdate daily.**

**Zerowins: thank and I'll try my best to make them longer.**

**Zpro: thank you**

**Toby: thank you**

**Fate of chaos: sorry mate, I couldn't help but leave a cliffhanger.**

**Jd007: sorry didn't get twenty reviews so cant do that but thank for liking my story so much.**

**Ezio: thank you, ah well I love those cliffies and expect more.**

**Gaurav: Brother your review really made my day so thank you very much, although it's a bit unfair to RR even camparing me with him,**

**Leifconner: thank you and I'll try my best.**

**Leaseblue: thank you.**

**Owlways: okay thank you for pointing it out, I'll correct it in the following chapters. Btw cool pen name.**

**Guest: thank you.**

**Henuman: thank you and I'll try to make them longer.**

Artemis's POV

I looked around to see the Olympian counsel looking curiously at me.  
"I'm sure all of you are well aware of the purpose if this meeting. " Zeus said calmly.  
"Daughter, all of us felt a huge energy signal and followed it only to find you and your hunters, do you have anything to report?" Zeus asked looking at me.  
I looked around to see all the Olympians looking at me for an explanation.  
"We were on our way to camp to rest after finishing off the stray legions of the Gaian army," I said and everyone nodded in understanding.  
"But when we arrived near the woods of camp half blood, we saw an army of monsters under the command of Kampe herself, ready to attack camp half blood. We decided to ambush them but they were expecting us and we were captured." I looked around to see the gods had horrid expressions on their faces.  
"Kampe captured me in a strange cage which I couldn't break or flash out of. Then she had the Minotaur drag Thallia away from her sisters to eat her." My voice cracked a bit and I looked at Zeus to see nothing but pure rage.  
"But when she was about impale her, a hooded figure appeared and commanded her to stop. She seemed annoyed at first but when a scythe appeared in his hand she quickly bowed down." I stopped not really sure how to explain what happened next. I looked at Zeus to see his expression rage had been replaced by horror. I looked at my uncles and they had the same expression. Then I looked at my aunts to see a similar expression.  
"This can't be possible." Zeus said barely audible.  
"How could he have reformed so quickly? My son even scattered his essence. It should be at least several millennia before he even develops a conscious." My uncle stated.  
"What is going on?" My brother asked clearly oblivious to what his father and uncle were talking about.  
"When Kampe looked back up she said to rejoice because the Titan king has returned." I said. As my voice sank in the entire counsel looked horrified. The hearth then took a dark colour displaying the emotions of the councils.  
There was utter silence until Zeus spoke, "Hermes summon Perseus now, it appears we are in need of his services again." At the mention of Perseus I felt something strange stir in me and for a millisecond the hearth glowed a brilliant pink but changed quickly before anyone noticed.  
"I'm afraid that is not possible father." Dionysus said as a look of sadness crossed his face. For some reason my heart started to ache. Okay today is officially the weirdest day of my life.  
"What do you mean he can't be summoned?" Asked Poseidon confused.  
"He has disappeared uncle." He said calmly.  
"Dionysus explain before you face the wrath of the seas." Threatened Poseidon. This scared us all because uncle never really aggressive and remains calm most of the time.  
"Well uncle he has just disappeared from camp." Dionysus replied calmly and everyone narrowed their eyes on Hera.  
"What! Just because I took him last time doesn't mean you have to suspect me every time he disappears." She replied.  
"Sister I swear if you ha-" Poseidon began but was interrupted by Dionysus.  
"Calm down uncle, it wasn't Lady Hera's fault but it was the new councilors my father appointed who banished him." I all of a sudden felt rage, how could they, whoever they are, banish the hero of Olympus from camp.  
I looked towards Poseidon and saw an expression that made me want to disappear. There, in that moment I saw the true rage of the seas.  
"But why? I thought they were his friends, why would they banish him?" Zeus said and everyone looked at him confused.  
Zeus realizing this went to explain that he replaced Chiron and Dionysus as camp directors with the new gods.  
"Well it appears their powers have gone to their heads." Dionysus said with disgust in his voice.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"When they appeared at camp every camper bowed to them, everyone except Perseus." Wait did he say Percy's name correctly.  
"Anniebell demanded that he bow but Percy refused. Then she threatened him but he just laughed and challenged his former friends to do whatever they can. But they knew there was no way they could attack Perseus without incurring the wrath of Poseidon, so they banished him instead. But before he disappeared he warned them to think again saying that they wouldn't be able to call on him when they needed him the most." Dionysus explained. Right now I was feeling unbelievable rage. How could they banish him after all that he had done for them.  
"Athena." roared Poseidon. I looked towards my uncle to see him in full battle armor.  
"You better find my son before the end of this year or I swear upon the Styx that your daughter will suffer a fate worse than any in history." Poseidon warned and thunder rang outside sealing the pact.  
"You'll not touch my daughter Poseidon, if you do there will be war. And by going to war with me you'll go to war with my father as well." Athena said.  
"Well goddess you better do as Poseidon says or you'll not only go to war with sea but with the underworld as well. I care for my nephew as if he were my own." Warned Hades standing up from his throne. We all looked at him in awe at what he just said.  
"My brothers are right if my nephew isn't found by the end of this year, the hearth will no longer provide warmth to you and every one that sides with this injustice," Said Hestia. Everyone looked at her in utter shock. Hestia just threatened war upon Athena. This can't be. My aunt never went to war, never.  
"I support my uncle, Perseus honoured my son, if my cousin isn't found by the end of this year I go to war as well" Hermes said standing up from his throne.  
I believe it was my turn now.  
"Perseus came to my help more than once, if he isn't found then the forests and the moon shall go to war as well." I said to everyone's surprise. Here was the maiden goddess threatening war over a man.  
"If Artemis goes to war so shall I." Said Apollo standing up as well. He can be very annoying but right now I just wanted to hug him.  
"Everyone calm down." Zeus ordered.  
"No brother, you better hope you my son returns to me or war will be inevitable." Poseidon said and disappeared, followed by Hades and then Hestia and Hermes. Well thats my cue. With that I disappeared as well. I teleported myself to my cabin and quickly told my hunters to get ready to leave. They didn't question me seeing how serious I was. After five minutes we were out of the boundaries of camp half blood.  
I stopped my hunters and shouted.  
"Hunters it's time to hunt".


	8. The Titan Palace

****

**Okay guys you gave me twenty reviews, so I'm going to post two chapters today. I reply to your reviews in the next chapter, which will be out tonight **

Percy's POV

We all love our grandmas right. They are the most fun and loving people to ever live. But what makes them the most fun is that they think like us. Your probably wondering why I'm talking about grandmas. Well it's because I happen to be blessed one of the most loving and mischievous one out there. The Titanness Rhea .  
"Grandma that sounds perfect." I said.  
See when I told grandma of my get back on Annabeth plan. She came up with a brilliant variation of her own. Your probably wondering what my plan was. Well I planned on turning into full Titan form and then going into camp while they were in the pavilion and scare the pride out of my so called friends by acting like Kronos. But instead grandma decided to add a little more convincing drama to it. She told me she had already had Kampe gather the remaining legions of Gaia to attack camp half blood.

I thought she was crazy at first but when she told me that the monsters are loyal to the Titans and once they see you they will obey you. She also told that she has already informed Kampe of my plan. All I had to do was show up in Titan form and warn them of a coming war then disappear. That's when they'll realize they need the bane of Kronos and Annabeth will get into serious trouble for banishing me. Damn I'm a genius.  
"The monster army is camped in the woods near camp, go I'll meet you there." Rhea said, then I woke up. I hurried to the woods to find Kampe. When I got there, the stupid monsters almost attacked me. Thank Rhea, if she hadn't told Kampe I was coming these half wits might have actually hurt me.  
"Lady Rhea told that me that the Titan lord has returned but I had no idea it would be you Perseus." Kampe said with voice mixed with hatred,shock and relief. But hey the last time I saw her she was trying to kill me. So this was an improvement.  
"Hello Kampe, it's nice to see you too." I said calmly.  
"Ahh annoying as always."  
"Whatever, so are you ready to get this show on the road?" I asked.  
"Well Perseus, it appears that the hunters of Artemis have decided to pay the camp a visit."  
"So what's wrong with that, lets just attack once they are settled in, the more people pissed at Annabeth, the better." I said.  
"Well the hunters aren't a problem but Artemis is with them as well." She said. Okay this complicates things. Hmm think Percy think….. 'BINGO'  
"Kampe do you have a cage that can contain a goddess?" I asked.  
"Of course I do, I am a jailer remember."  
Before I could reply I felt someone teleported to my right.  
"Hello son, miss me much?" Grand ma asked with a mischievous grin.  
"I try not to fall apart." I replied sarcastically.  
She smiled and looked towards Kampe. The later bowed in respect and then said "Welcome back my lady."  
"Thank you Kampe." Rhea said.  
"Well grandson, ready to make your so called friends pee in their pants." Rhea asked.  
"Actually granny I have a better idea." I said with a mischievous grin.  
"What's wrong with the one I gave you?"  
"Well granny your idea doesn't tell what to do when a goddess of the hunt appears." I said.  
"Oh... Is Leto's daughter coming?" She asked.  
"Yes my lady, one of my scouts reported that hunters are coming to camp". Kampe answered.  
"Okay then lets hear this plan of yours." Rhea said.  
"Well the main objective is to get Annabeth into trouble, so I what if Kampe captures Artemis and the hunters in one of her cages. Then tries to kill one of the hunters. That's when I came in. Then Kampe puts a show of the Titan of time returning and all that." I explained.  
"It's a good plan. Well then you're going to need this." She said and a scythe materialized out of nothingness. I looked at in awe.  
"But it was destroyed." I said.  
"Yes but I used to be the Titan queen, so I can revive any weapon forged during the 3rd age." She said while holding the scythe out for me to hold.  
I grabbed and surprisingly I knew every move that can be effective in a battle.  
"Oh and Perseus I want you to release a bit of energy when you're done with your act." Rhea said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I'll explain later; the hunters are already here." She said. I nodded.  
"Well then lets get this show on the road."

**Time skip**

**(Just before the gods appear)**

'Perseus stop time now and pull me and the army out.' Rhea ordered in my head with such command that I couldn't help but obey.  
Once I stopped time and pulled Rhea,(who by the way was just beside me the entire time, but had hidden her essence so that no one could see or feel her.) and the rest if monster army out, I asked.  
"So why did you make me stop time?" I asked. She just pointed at something in the sky. I looked at where she was pointing and saw thirteen beams of light. Oh so the other gods must have sensed my the energy I releases at the end..  
"So what now?" I asked.  
"Now my son it's time for the Titan palace to rise."


	9. I pledge my allegiance

**Okay guys I won't be able to update regularly anymore, Im so sorry but I have school but I'll try my best to update as often as possible. Oh and I'll give a reply to your reviews tomorrow, thank you everyone and enjoy this chapter, oh and courtingthemoon you still up for being my beta if so PM me**

Percy's POV

"But grandma she hates men, she'll probably turn me into a bloody jackalope." I complained. Your probably wondering what this argument is about or what happened after I stopped time the last time. Well listen up because I don't have much time.

Flash back

After I stopped time, grandma taught me how to teleport by implanting the knowledge into me. She then told me to teleport to Mount Othrys after she and Kampe with the rest of the army were gone. I agreed and then she disappeared with the rest of the army. Once they were gone I teleported to Mt Othrys which was situated in California. Once I got there I looked around and suddenly felt my heart ache. This place contained painful memories.  
I have to say Othrys wasn't how it looked like the last time I was here. It looked like a grand city, kinda like Olympus but the architecture looked ancient. Then Rhea appeared next to me.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"She asked looking at the city that seemed to have grown even more in a few seconds.  
"Grandma, didn't the gods destroy Othrys?" I asked.  
"The home of the Gods or Titans reflects their physical state of being. Othrys crumbled when you defeated my husband and then scattered his essence. But it reformed when you inherited your grandfather's powers. In simple words, the stronger the Titans get the grander Othrys gets." She explained.  
"So what now and where is the army?" I asked.  
"Now Perseus its time to assemble the pantheon of the Titans." She said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I mean it's time to go free the rest of the Titans." She explained. Okay wait I know she didn't say free the Titans, did she?  
"Ahh grandma, you do know If we do that then we would be starting a war, right?" I asked hoping this was one of her jokes.  
"Not necessarily, you're the king of the Titans so they will obey you. If you don't wish to attack Olympus, then we won't." She said. Oh that's right, wait why does she say it like I've a choice.  
"You make it sound like I have a choice." I stated.  
"That's because you do. You can attack Olympus if you wish. You can win as well because unlike Kronos, you'll have my support as well as the support of the Titans that are loyal to me." She said with seriousness.  
"Thank you grandma but there's no way I'm waging war against my father or any of the Olympians."  
"I know, that is one of the reasons I chose you Perseus, now let's go to throne room. I believe it's time for you to meet the Titan pantheon." She said. "I thought you said it's time to free them?" I said.  
"You under estimate me Perseus. Remember I used to be the Titan queen. While we were having our little chat. I sent a part of my essence to Tartarus to free my brothers and sisters. They are waiting for you in the throne room." She replied. Wow she did all that in such short amount of time. Note to self, never go against grandma.  
"Oh well then lets go." I said and started to walk towards a huge building with a gigantic dome. I thought it would be throne room since its by far the biggest building around. I looked to my right but Rhea wasn't there so I looked back and saw her smiling at me.  
"Aren't you coming?" I asked.  
"Of course I'm but you do know we can teleport there. Right?" she answered. Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I forget that.  
"Ahh right, it slipped my mind." I said stupidly.  
"Okay but before we go there, do you mind freeing Atlas? My poor nephew has been holding the weight of the world for far too long." Rhea said. Then a plan immediately popped into my head.  
"Sure." I said and flashed to where Atlas was. When I got there I saw he was still the same as the last time I saw him, which is to say miserable. When he saw me coming he immediately got alert.  
"Relax atlas I'm not here to hurt you." I said getting closer to him. When he saw who I was his expression changed from misery to anger.  
"Have you come to mock me Jackson?" He said my name with pure hatred.  
"Tempting but no Atlas, I'm not here to make fun of you. Actually I'm here to do something good for you." I said with a smirk on my face. He raised an eye brow at me.  
"I'm here to free you." I said and his eyes got real big in response.  
"Why would you free me demigod?" He asked.  
"Well it is the wish of my grandmother that her nephew be released from his punishment" I answered. Okay I know I said he was shocked when I told him I was here to free him but now his eye balls were on the verge of falling out of their sockets.  
"It's not possible, she was in slumber. When did she wake up and why would she send a mere demigod?" He questioned.  
"I think it best that you ask her yourself now if you don't mind I've a meeting to get to so shut up and let me free you." I said and without waiting for his answer I froze time. I walked upto Atlas and pulled him from under the weight of the sky and then concentrated hard on the spot he was and froze the river of time in that place, hence stopping time from moving forever.

I then touched Atlas's arm and teleported to where my grandma was. I looked around to see a giant door in front of me. I looked around and saw grandma to my left smiling at me. Then I looked back and saw Othrys was now a city as busy as Olympus itself. I pulled my grandma out of the river of time. She didn't look surprised by what I did.  
"About time you got here." She said nonchalantly.  
"Well your nephew likes to talk a lot." I replied.  
"Did you tell him about you being the Titan king?" She questioned.  
"No, I thought it best if you did it." I replied.  
"Very well, pull him out so I can just implant him with memories." She ordered. I did as she told me but before he could react grandma touched him and implanted him with what he wanted to know. His expression turned from relief to shock and then happiness. He looked at me then bowed.  
"Lord Perseus, will you give me the honor of being the first to pledge his allegiance to you?" He asked and I was shocked. This dude tried to kill me once, now he wants to pledge allegiance to me. But I quickly regained myself and smiled.  
"Of course, the honour is all mine." I replied.  
He then stood up and nodded towards Rhea, before looking at me.  
"What are your orders, my lord?" He asked. I looked at grandma confused. Grandma sensing my confusion spoke in my stead.  
"Atlas, go to the barracks and start training the monster army." He nodded and looked towards me. I nodded as well and let time flow again. He teleported away, then grandma looked towards me. "You ready?" She asked. I nodded in response. Then she opened the door in front of me to reveal a room similar to the Olympian throne room but with only twelve thrones. Each throne had someone on it. I recognized Hyperion and Iapetus but the rest were a mystery to me. They were of godly height and were smiling at me. I returned the smiles.  
"Okay grandson. Release your true form, grow to full height and sit on your throne." Rhea said while pointing a throne which had a black and timeless appearance.  
I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I imagined myself growing and the next thing I know I'm at level height with rest of the council. I walked up to the throne grandma showed me and sat on it. It was then that I felt the true power of time. I looked at my hands to see I was glowing with energy. No I wasn't glowing, I was energy, just pure energy. I looked around and the rest of Titans had gotten off their thrones and were now in front of me. Then grandma stepped forward and then bowed. "Rhea, former queen of the Titans and every being loyal to her pledges her allegiance to you, My lord." She said and I felt a bit strange when she called my lord.  
"Rise grandmother, I thank you and accept your allegiance but please I'd rather you not call me 'lord'." I said.  
She stood up and smiled "Very well grandson." She came up to me and sat on her throne next to me. Then Hyperion and a lady stepped forward and bowed.  
"I, Hyperion, Personification of the time before the son and my wife Theia and every being loyal to us pledge our allegiance to you, Lord Perseus. " I nodded and they sat on their thrones.  
"Then Iapetus came forward with a lady he introduced as Themis and pledged their allegiance and sat on their thrones. Then it was a man who introduced himself as Oceanus and his wife Tethys. Then a lady named Mnemosyne and her husband Crius pledged and took their seats. Then it was Coeus and his wife Phoebe. Once every one was seated Rhea spoke." Titans, it's good to see all of you again". All of them nodded.  
"Now there is a reason why Othrys has been restored." We looked at her curiously.  
"I'll explain everything when the time is right but I'll tell you this that war is upon us." We all looked at her shocked at her revelation.  
"Is it the gods sister?" Iapetus asked.  
"No brother, it's something far older then my children, I will not tell you now for you will lose heart." Rhea replied. The counsel then started to argue among themselves and everyone pleaded Rhea to tell them who it is. When that didn't work they started shouting.  
"Silence" I roared and my voice echoed through the throne and everyone fell silent.  
"Good, now I know lady Rhea has her reasons for not telling us. So lets have faith in her and I want all of you to prepare you armies. If there is going to be a war we might as well prepare for it." I ordered and everyone nodded..  
"Perseus what do we do about the gods? I mean Zeus will surely attack us if he knew Othrys had risen again." Phoebe questioned. Hmm I haven't thought of that. I was about to answer when Rhea spoke.  
"Do not worry sister, all the gods are rather preoccupied right now searching for Perseus."  
"What do you mean? Why would they search for me?" I asked.  
"Well our little prank earlier today has had some rather beneficial side effects." She said.  
"You see once Artemis told the council that the Titan lord had returned. Everyone thought Kronos was back. So Zeus ordered for the bane of Kronos to be summoned. That would be you Perseus but Dionysus told them about your banishment and your father, along Hades, Hermes , Apollo, Hestia and Artemis have threatened to declare war on Athena, if she fails to find you within a year." By the time she was finished everyone was shocked but not because of the war but because Hestia and Artemis had threatened war for a man and both were maiden goddesses.  
"Did you just say Artemis and Hestia?" A very shocked Hyperion asked.  
"Yes brother, apparently they both feel indebted to Perseus." Rhea replied.  
"Well then I must go and inform them of my presence before anything serious happens." I said a tried to get up.  
"You'll do no such thing." Rhea ordered.  
"And why wouldn't I" I said with a bit of anger in my voice.  
"Watch your tone young man, you might be the king but I'm still your grandma" Rhea scolded and I sat down and said "Yes grandma." The entire council then burst out laughing causing me to blush.  
"Now listen, this petty argument between my children is good for us. While they are busy searching for you, we can train our army in secret and when the time comes we will join forces with the gods to fight our common enemy." Rhea explained. Everyone nodded.  
"Okay now everyone this meeting is over, remember train you forces to the best of your abilities." Rhea said and everyone flashed out.  
She looked at me and said "It's time to train."


	10. Confessions

Flashback continues

So I've trained like hell for the past six months, you remember what I said about grandmas being sweet, well scratch that because grandma just turned to her 'Train my grandson till he is unconscious' mode. This is scary as hell if you happen to be her grandson.

During the past six months I've also made a lot of friends. The Titan council has also taken a liking to me. Theia and I are pretty close friends now. Oceanus has also taken a liking to me besides me being the son of his arch enemy. But the thing I'm most proud of,is curing different monsters. It was the day after the titans pledged their allegiance to me. Grandma had taken me to formally introduce myself to the Titan army.

We were currently in a giant coliseum like building. It was like the one in Rome, if the roman coliseum was built with white marble, embroidered with imperial gold and was a bazillion times greater then its current size. Oh no, I'm not exaggerating, I had to grow to full size to see the boundary of the bloody thing but what surprised me the most was that the entire coliseum was filled with monsters of all kinds.

"Monsters" Atlas, my commander shouted. "I present you with lord Perseus, king of the titans." I stepped forward and spoke with an unusual command to my voice ,which I didn't know I had. "Monsters, today I stand before you as your king but I know we've had our differences in the past. I've taken many loved ones from you and you have done the same. So I'm pleased that you have sworn your allegiance to me and as a token of gratitude I'm about to give you all a gift."

I'm sure most of you have read a lot of Greek mythology and most of you at one point or another have pitied the monsters in it. So when I took on the role of the Titan king I wanted to do something about it and after thinking about it for a long while, I finally came up with a brilliant idea.

I let lose a few words in the tongue of the titans and suddenly every monster began to grow bright yellow. After a while the light died down and instead of the monsters there stood humans, well immortal humans to be precise. They all were looking at each other with shocked expressions.

"Monsters do not worry, I've have merely given you the ability to transform into humans but you can turn back to your true form whenever you chose." And as I said that some of them changed to their true forms and back to human. "Plus I have taken your lust for human and demigod blood. You now have an appetite similar to the humans." I finished and the entire army chorused their gratitude. Then I just walked out.

So after that I was pretty much training all day and getting to know the members of the army at night. I made good friends with medusa, who by the is beautiful now that I returned her to her true form but she can become a gorgon whenever she wishes. Then there was Kelly the empousae, who tried to kill me once but was now one of my closest friends.

Over the months many titans appeared among them were Prometheus and Epimetheus, Perses and Krios and surprisingly Calypso as well. I was in one of my training sessions with grandma, when suddenly Prometheus appeared. He bowed to me and grandma and asked if he could talk with Lady Rhea in private. I raised an eye brow but was about to flash out when grandma stopped me and motioned for Prometheus to come closer. He did as he was told and then she touched his forehead.

Both grandma and Prometheus stayed that way for what seemed like over an hour but just when I was about to shake them out of it grandma spoke "Oh dear, this does complicate things."  
"What's wrong grandma?" I asked.  
"Well Perseus it appears it's time for you to do some protecting." I gave her a confused expression, so she explained further.  
"It appears the goddess of hunt is in danger."  
"Why?whats wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing is wrong right now lord but as the Titan of fore thought, I sense that she'll be kidnapped as bait to lure us and the gods into a trap in the future by our enemy." Prometheus explained and I have to admit it was a valid reason but I didn't understand why must it be me.  
"Okay but why should I go? Any of the titans can protect her perfectly." I complained like a child.  
"Well son if its one of us then she'll sense us immediately, you on the other hand can also change into a demigod, which hides your essence." Rhea explained.

End of flashback.

"But grandma she'll turn me into a jackalope." I whined.  
"Oh stop whining like a child Perseus. You know what you've to do." Rhea scolded.  
"And that would be?" I asked because I sure as hell don't know how I was even going to get close to Artemis. "Haaa...well my dear son, you'll have to find a way to stay close to Artemis, I don't care how but you'll have to do it.."  
"Fine but what about the Olympians, they'll surely find me if I so much as go near the hunters camp." I said.  
"You don't have to worry about them anymore, I've put an illusion around you,no one can sense if you don't want them to." She explained.  
"Okay but what do I tell Artemis when she starts asking about my whereabouts for the past six months?"  
"Make something up, I can't do your thinking for you." Rhea said.  
"Fine, when do I leave?" I asked.  
"Now." She said and clicked her fingers and the next thing I know I'm in a forest.

'Great' I murmured. 'What am I suppose to do now? ' I though. I looked around and saw a lot of maple trees. The deep green, star shaped leaves contrasted beautifully with the crisp white trunk and branches of the maple trees. I was marvelling at the beauty of the forest when I saw an arrow coming right at me. Instinctively I side stepped and quickly pulled my hood over my face. I followed the direction the arrow came from and saw a group of girls in silver dresses, holding bows with arrows notched, aiming straight at me. The leader was a twelve year old girl with acute silver eyes and auburn hair. Next to her was a sixteen year old with jet black hair which appeared to have been spiked. She had bright blue eyes and features similar to me.  
They slowly walked towards me, arrows still aimed at my head and a spot I rather not mention.

'Oh great what am I suppose to do now' I thought. 'Protect her Perseus, she is going to play a crucial part in the future. But don't use your power over time, it's possible that our enemy might sense you' Rhea spoke in my mind. 'How am I supposed to protect her if I can't use my powers?' I asked. 'Don't worry, when you need help just ask the snake to transform' she replied. 'What snake?' I asked, obviously confused. 'The one in around your neck.' She replied. 'What do you mean? I don't hav-" that's as far as I got because I suddenly felt something move around my neck. 'Oh that snake.' I thought. But there was no reply.

"Who are you, boy?" The twelve year old asked. You know it's hard to take a twelve year old seriously but I knew this girl was non other then the moon goddess herself, Artemis.  
"Answer her or die." Thallia threatened raising her bow.  
"Now is that anyway to greet you're long lost friend." I said with a mischievous grin plastered on my face.  
"What do you mean?" Thalia spat.  
"Come now thals, don't tell me you don't recognise your own cousin." I mocked while flipping the hood off.

I heard a collective gasp before being tacked to the ground by my best friend/cousin. "Percy" she said still hugging me tightly. "Hello Thalia."I said returning the hug. She didn't reply but just stayed like that hugging me for what felt like a minute and then she pulled back and stood and offered her hand.  
Once I was on my feet, I felt someone punch me hard in the face. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Thalia shouted. I checked my nose to see if it was bleeding but thankfully it wasn't.

"Nice to see you too pine cone face." I said sarcastically which earned me a glare. "Answer her question boy." Artemis said rather harshly.  
"Hello my lady, it's a pleasure to see you again as well." I said and bowed. When I looked up I could've sworn she was blushing a bit.  
"Percy answer the damn question." Thalia said.  
"Okay but please can you tell the hunters to lower their bows, it's really uncomfortable to talk while you have dozen arrows aimed at your head." I said..  
"Hunters lower your bows" Artemis ordered and all the hunters obeyed.  
"Now Perseus, where were you for the last six months?" Artemis asked. Okay what do I tell her. Damn granny couldn't you've at least have give me the time to prepare.  
"I was just wandering across the country." I lied with confidence. Artemis narrowed her eyes as if saying 'do I look like an idiot to you?'.  
"You idiot, do you have any idea what your disappearance has caused". Thalia scolded. Of course I know I'm the Titan king. But I didn't say that, instead I just gave her a blank expression.  
"Percy, your father along with the majority of the Olympian counsel, has threatened to declare on Athena and Annabeth if they fail to find you within a year." Thalia explained. I knew all this but I had act surprised or i was going to be asked a lot of questions. "Oh"  
"Wait you said half the Olympian counsel, who else beside my father declared war." I asked trying to put on a convincing act.

"Lord Hades, Lady Hestia,Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo and lord Hermes." Thalia said.  
I looked at Artemis and gave her a quizzical look. Why would she declare war for me. I mean I understand why Hestia or Hades or Hermes would do it but why her.

"But we don't have to worry about that anymore because Perseus has been found and now I must take him to Olympus." Artemis said. 'Don't let her take you to Olympus' rhea ordered in my head. 'Can you at least knock'. I thought back. 'Perseus listen, don't let her take you to Olympus, if she does Zeus will immediately know your true identity' she warned. 'Fine but I'm going to have to use my powers, just this once' I thought back. 'Very well but just this once, now say something; you've been staring at her for a minute now.' Rhea said.

Oh shit. "Perseus you alright?" Artemis asked. I nodded and said "I'm sorry lady Artemis but I cannot go to Olympus." Artemis looked shocked; oh shit I hope she doesn't turn me into a jackalope. "What do you mean you cannot go? Did you not hear Thalia when she said your disappearance has threatened civil war." Artemis said with harshness.

"I'm sorry lady Artemis but my father said I need to be found in a years time and it has only been six months, I just need more time." I pleaded, it is true that I needed stall my arrival in Olympus because Rhea told me to but it is also true that I needed more time because I still haven't healed from my heart break.

"No Perseus you're coming with me to Olympus whether you like or not." Artemis said and reached out to grab me but took a step back.  
"Wait." I said.  
"What?" She asked. " Lets have a little archery competition, if you win I'll come to Olympus without any struggle but if I win, I get to chose when I want to go but I'll make sure it's within a year." As soon as those words left my mouth everyone started laughing uncontrollably.  
Artemis finally regained herself enough to say "Very well, five arrows, the one who hits the bulls eye the most wins." I nodded and they led me through the forest to where they had camped.

They had chosen a beautiful spot. There was a near by stream, for water. The area had very little trees so there was minimum threat of a surprise attack. There were about thirteen tents in a circular formation with a large tent in the middle, maybe that was the armoury. There was also a make shift archery range, which is where we were now. Thalia had offered me her bow but I refused, instead I wished for a bow and a ring appeared in hand. I put the ring in and instinctively gave it a twist and suddenly there was a black bow in my hand and a quiver had appeared on my back.

"Where'd you get that?" Thalia asked. I just smirked at her and looked towards Artemis. "You go first." I said. She just nodded an moved in front of a targets which was several yards away. She took aim and quickly let lose five arrows which all landed in the dead centre of the target. She smiled towards the targetbefore saying "Your turn." Did I ever tell you the moon goddess had a beautiful smile. I nodded and stepped infront of another target. I took aim and then released the arrow but I quickly stopped time and made sure the arrow landed dead centre, being the Titan of time hadn't done much to improve my archery, so I had to turn the arrow to an almost ninety degree angle. I did the same to all the others arrows but made sure each consecutive arrow pierced the one before it in half resulting in all five arrows landing in one spot, the bull's eye.

By the time I was done the hunters were looking at me with wide eyes. "Looks like I win." I said nonchalantly. "This is not possible, you sucked at archery." Thalia said.  
"Well I did train for six months". I lied. "Looks like you won but I still cannot let you go." Artemis said.  
"But we had a deal." I complained.  
"True but the deal was I won't take you to Olympus against your wishes, it said nothing about letting you roam free." She said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Perseus I cannot allow you to go, so henceforth you'll be a like a guardian to the hunt." She announced and everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. "But my lady he's a boy." A huntress who I recognised as Phoebe said. "I know but I've no choice, I cannot just let him roam free for if he were to get captured and unable to return in six months time there will be war." Artemis explained. "So Perseus, do you except?" She asked. 'Accept, of course I accept, you just made my mission a whole lot easier' I thought. "Yes my lady, I accept." I said. "Very well then repeat after me, I, Perseus Jackson hereby take upon the role of guardian of Artemis." She said and I did as she told me. Then suddenly I was consumed by silver light. I glowed for a minute before the glow died down.

"You're immortal now but like the hunters you can fall in battle." She said. Little did she know I am an immortal beyond any hunters comprehension. "Thank you milady but what exactly am I suppose to do." I asked and in return Artemis gave me an evil grin. 'Oh crap, what've I gotten myself into.'

I'm sure most of you guys out there would be thrilled at the idea of being at a camp with a dozen beauties but really how many of you will still be interested if these so called beauties were viscous man hating females who know how to use hunting knives and a bow. Hmmm... But if you're still interested IM me maybe we can trade places because right now I swear I hate those hunters.

A month and a half since my forced induction into the hunters of Artemis.. My body is in excellent condition, my muscles have grown and I have developed a great amount of endurance. Yeah sounds great doesn't it, yeah great my ass, these freakin hunters have been using me like a bloody slave. Make breakfast, wash cloths, dodge stray arrows that are aimed at your manhood, make lunch, run for your life for the wild deer have decided to stampede in your direction, make dinner, wash all the plates, prepare baths for the hunters and get talked to and treated like a 'good for nothing' while doing all of these.

When I see grandma she's gonna wish she was still in slumber when I'm done with her making me go through this. But I really didn't mind when the hunters treated me like trash but I wish I could say the same about Artemis. She acted the same way her hunters did, rude and condescending, but it hurt when he she said something that made me feel useless, like a burden, even though it was her that was keeping me here against my wishes.

You'd think Thalia would treat me like a Friend after all we've been through but no, she would just ignore me or say something like 'not now kelp head, I'm busy' whenever I tried to talk to her. After continuous torture for another month I was on the verge of begging someone to talk to.

It was a nice evening, the sun was almost completely bellow the horizon, a few rays escape over the edges of the opaque earth, lighting the sky in a frighteningly beautiful shade of red. I signed at the mesmerising scenery, even after being heartbroken I wished I had someone to share this moment with, my heart yearned to hold someone in arms while she rested her shoulders against my chest.

Nostalgia overtook me as these thoughts crossed through my head because I remember sharing just such a moment with Annabeth, ahh Annabeth, no matter how I try to fool myself by saying it doesn't hurt when I think of her anymore, it does, god it hurts. I guess staying at Othrys with all the titans and monsters treating me like family had somehow suppressed all the pain but now, here with hunters, with all the mental and physical exhaustion all the suppressed thoughts just came back with a vengeance.

I felt sad and then it started to rain, I was grateful for it though because it could hide my tears for I didn't want these hunters to have the pleasure of seeing me cry.  
"You should get inside your tent boy " I heard a voice say and I turned around to see it was Artemis, she seemed surprised for a moment but quickly regained herself. "Of course my lady." I said politely and walked towards my tent which is aclittle far away from the main camp.  
See a part of frustration was because of my inability reply with same tone the hunters used against me, I always replied politely no matter how harsh they were with me.

When I reached my tent I crawled into my make shift bed and just tried shut everything out. I failed miserably at my attempts to suppress the pain of abandonment. Try as I might I couldn't stop the tears from drenching my pillow. I don't know how long I was crying, it felt like forever and I wanted to stay in my tent forever but I couldn't because a conch blew, signalling dinner.  
I wiped my tears and walked outside and noticed it had stopped raining. I slowly walked towards the dinning table, lost in my thoughts.

When I reached the dinning table, I saw all the hunters were looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.  
Thalia sighed before answering "you were suppose to make dinner kelp head."  
Oh shit, I was so caught up in my emotions that I forgot to make any dinner. Hmmm... What to do?what do I- ,Well I could try that.  
"Well what would like to eat?" I asked Thalia. She gave me a annoyed look, "Percy I'm starving, I don't think I can wait for you to make somethi-"  
"Just tell me what you want?" I interrupted. She glared at me for a moment but finally gave in "barbecue chicken with chow min." She ordered. See being the champion of Rhea has its perks, one of them being I can summon food because Hestia is one of Rhea's daughters.  
I just snapped my fingers and two plates appeared in my hands, one had BBQ chicken and the other chow men. I put both plates in front of Thalia. Everyone was staring at me shocked at

what I just did. "How?" Said Thalia.

I just smirked and said "the run can teach you alot of tricks." She was about to ask more but I quickly summoned the same thing for everyone execpt lady Artemis. I looked at Artemis and asked "what would my lady like for dinner?" . She just looked at me with the harsh emotionless expression, I felt pain again but why? Why should I feel pain? It's not like I care what she thinks of me. "Same" I just nodded and summoned what she asked for and excused myself because I wasn't in any mood to eat.  
I went back to my tent and laid down on the bed, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep and thankfully Morpheus took over

Artemis's POV  
I still can't believe a son of Poseidon bested me in an archery contest. When on earth did he get so good at it anyway. I remember Thalia telling me the Perseus is the only person she knew, who misses the bullseye at point blank range. Now I was in a predicament, what was I to do? I can't just let him go. Nor can I drag him to Olympus because I gave him my word. Ahh stupid idiot, why doesn't he want to go to Olympus anyway.  
Hmmm... There is more then one way to crack an egg. He doesn't want and I can't force him either so why don't I just make him want to go.

I made Perseus my guardian to the utmost displeasure of my hunters, well that's what I want, the hunters won't like him, so they'll make his life a living hell and considering he's a male with no endurance he'll beg me to take him to Olympus. Perfect.  
Once I told Perseus to go set up his tent, I told my plan to the hunters and they all were grinning evilly. Already drawing out different plans to torture him.  
"I don't think I can do that to him, My Lady." My lieutenant Thalia said.  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"Because he's my bestfriend and my cousin, and after what happened with Annabeth, I just don't think it's a good idea." She argued.

"Look Thalia I understand he's important to you but if he doesn't return as so as possible to Olympus, things might get ugly." I explained." But he said he'll come with you before the year ends." She said. "I Know but you can never be too careful when it involves Poseidon, the seas have always been unpredictable." I reasoned. She looked like she was going to say something but stopped herself and thought for moment. "Very well my lady, but you'll be the one who will be responsible if he cuts his ties with me." She said with a strange seriousness to her voice. "He'll never do that." I said.

"It is like you said my lady the seas have always been unpredictable." She said and walked away. Well I hope this doesn't backfire or I'll have an angry Thalia to deal with.  
True to my word the hunters made Perseus's life miserable. I gave him an impossible number of chores. We talked to him the way one would to a criminal but surprisingly he never retorted, he just replied in a kind manner. I expected him to walk out after a week or so but he held on, for a month then another, then another, then another.  
It had suddenly started to rain hard. My hunters quickly ran towards their tents to get away from the downpour. I was on my way towards the tent when I saw Perseus , siting by the stream looking towards the sky. When I called his name he quickly turned towards me. I was shocked to see that he was crying and his eyes, his usual sparkling green eyes were full of sadness. I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to go up to him and hug him, I wanted to ki- wow what? No forget I said that. I'm a maiden goddess I shouldn't feel this way, yet I was. "Of course my lady" he said and walked back to his tent. I went into mine and laid down in my bed thinking about Perseus. I felt horrible treating him like this, I want to be nice to him, I want to be near him, I want to - there I go again, damn it, how can the goddess of the chaste fall in love. This is an absurd thought. Well Aphrodite better not be messing with me because if she is, there will be hell to pay. I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot it was almost dinner time. I quickly got out of the tent and noticed it had stopped raining. I blew the conch signalling dinner.

One by one all the hunters filled the dinning table. We were all waiting for Percy to bring us our dinner but when he came, all I saw was that his eyes were blood red from crying but I ignored the urge to go comfort him and stared at him instead. "What?" He asked stupidly.  
"Gods seaweed brain you were suppose to make dinner remember" Thalia exclaimed. "Oh" was all he said. He seemed to be thinking for a while then he opened his to say "what would you like to eat Thalia."  
"Percy I'm starving, I don't think I can wait for you to make somethi-"  
"Just tell me what you want?" He interrupted. "barbecue chicken with chow min". Thalia ordered. He then clicked his fingers and all of a sudden two plates appeared in his hands. One had chow min and the other had BBQ, they smelt soo delicious that my stomach almost grumbled. "How?" Thalia asked. "The run can teach you a lot of things." He said. He clicked his fingers again and a plate of BBQ and chow min appeared in front of every one. He then turned to me asked what I wanted."same" I said coldly. He just nodded and summoned the same thing for me.

Okay this is just strange, first he beats me in an archery contest and then he has the ability to summon food, there is something suspicious going on and I intend to get to the bottom of it. But before I could ask him how he did it he just excused himself and walked back to his tent.  
After that every one ate in silence. After everyone was done then plates just magically disappeared. I saw the hunters smile because they won't have to wash the dishes now . "My lady can I have a word with you in private." Thalia said while standing up. "Okay" I said and both of us walked back to my tent.

Once inside Thalia spoke. "I don't think I can do this any more." "What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Lady Artemis, I don't think I can just ignore him anymore."  
"Thalia you have to, he needs to go Olympus as soon as possible, you know what will happen if he doesn't."  
"But my lady it's been almost three months, he isn't even complaining."  
"I know but we have to keep this up, even if we can get him there even a month early it might make a big difference."  
"Fine" Thalia said and walked out but before going out she turned back and said "He was crying today, I saw his eyes were full of pain. I hope this works my lady but remember if I lose my brother, you're going to have to find a lieutenant for your hunters" with that she walked out, leaving me there speechless, I knew she cared for him but I didn't she would care him enough to leave the hunt.

Days progressed the same way they did for the last two months, hunters making Perseus's life miserable, me ignoring him but Thalia had just decided to ignore my orders, she chatted and go along with him just like they used to.. I swear that girl has too much of our father in her. Oh well, it can't be helped. Thalia was never good at following orders that she didn't like.

Another month passed and I was becoming more frustrated by each passing day, how can that idiot withstand so much insults and pain staking chores for four months. I was tempted to let down the whole 'make his life terrible' act but I knew I couldn't.  
Another month passed and Perseus showed no sign of his intent to leave. But that all changed on the last day of the month.

Percy's POV

Days went by quickly, and before I knew it another month had passed and it was the last day of yet another month. Nothing interested happened during the last couple of months, the hunters were as cold as ever making my life a living hell was apparently very amusing to them.  
Artemis was the same as her pack if demons, rude and prideful, but I don't know why it always hurts when she treats me like trash. The only thing that had changed was that Thalia had stopped ignoring me. But the highlight of the month came the night before the last day of the month.

I had just finished washing the dishes and was on my way back when I felt a familiar voice in my head. "Hello Perseus,"  
"Don't 'Hello Perseus' me, where the hell have you been?' I thought back angrily. Honestly this women sends me into a camp full man haters for almost half a year without any contact what so ever and then casually greets me like nothing happened. "Well someone's cranky" Rhea said and I just glared at her.  
"Alright alright, I know it wasn't easy for you here but it had to be done, Artemis needs a protector. But don't worry I have good news for you."  
"And what would that be?" I asked.  
"I believe it's time for you Percy Jackson to be reintroduced on Olympus." She said and for the first in four months I felt there was something that has been nagging me ever since I got here.  
"Grandma you said Artemis needed to be protected, but she hasn't been attacked ever since I got here."  
"Hmmm...it was Prometheus who foresaw the attack and since he is the Titan of for sight it would be wise to consider his opinion. But for now sleep, tell Artemis to take you to Olympus tomorrow." And with that she left. I sighed deeply and went to my sleep was a dreamless one.

What is the worst sound to wake up in the morning. No doubt your parents telling you to get up and get ready for school but do you know what's even more annoying, well it's waking up to the sound of battle.  
The first thing I heard when I woke was hunters shouting "we're under attack."  
Next hour is a blur to me, I remember getting up quickly and running out to join the battle against what appeared to be aurae. Well they were made of wind but they were laden with heavy armour and swords made out of celestial bronze.

I joined the battle quickly, my first victim fell when I jumped over his and stabbed my sword into his neck but instead of disintegrating instantly, ichor flowed out of his wounds and then he or it disappeared in the form of a gentle breeze. I didn't have time to think about the unusual disintegration of the aurae because the camp was literally being swarmed by thousands of aurae, wave after wave of wind spirits attacked. I fought as hard as I could but I knew we were no match for them.

As I killed another spirit, I saw Artemis being cornered by a spirit, but this one was different. He had a long blade in his arm and wore no armour, instead he had a white robe over his body. I watched as he and Artemis exchanged blows, they were an equal match which came as a surprise because no wind spirit could possible hold his own against a normal goddess and this was Artemis, lady of the hunt.

Then suddenly I saw one of the wind spirits swing his sword at my head, I dodged and quickly beheaded him. I quickly looked back to where Artemis was and saw her on the ground and the spirit had his sword raised, ready to strike. Horror struck me, I don't know why but I felt a strange pain, it felt like someone was constricting my heart. I panicked, which resulted in me stopping time and running full speed to where Artemis, I picked her up bridal style and reached out of the spirits blade span before letting time flow again.

Artemis eyes widened when she saw she was alive and in my hands. Unknowingly we stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity, man she has the most beautiful orbs I've ever seen, wait what no. I did not just compliment the maiden goddesses eyes, did I? As much as I wanted to stay there looking at her bea- eyes, we had to win.

"Perseus, how di-" she started looking straight into my eyes.  
"Later right now we need to make sure the hunters are safe." I said and when I turned around and looked at the spirit, my eyes widened, there in front of stood something that resembled an elf, with long golden hair and pointy ears. He also for some reason seemed startled.  
"Impossible." He said with his eyes bulging out of his elfish sockets.  
"You weren't suppose reform for at least several millennia. How did yo-?"  
"That for me to know and you to find out, now why are you attacking the hunters, the wind gods are allies of Olympus are they not." I asked.

Instead of answering me he took a few steps back and shouted "winds retreat." Before I could comprehend what was happening, the entire monster army disappeared.  
Then suddenly I saw an arrow coming towards me but I easily sidestepped. When I looked followed the arrows path I saw It was a huntress who fired it.  
"What the hell?" I shouted.  
"Let go of lady Artemis boy." Spat one of the hunters through gritted teeth. Oh shit I totally forgot I still had Artemis in my arms. I looked down and saw her looking at with shock, "what?" I asked.  
"Perseus let me down?" She ordered.  
"My lady your legs broken, you can't possibly walk." I reasoned. It was partly true. Her leg was broken but that's not the only reason I didn't want to let her down, I sorta enjoyed having her in my arms.

Then I sensed another arrow coming towards me and I dodged it again.  
"Let her down boy or you won't be able to dodge the next one." The huntress spat.  
"Perseus let me down this instance, I don't need a stupid boy to protect me" Artemis said with an annoyed tone. Man why does it hurt when she says things like that? 'Dude she's is insulting you, it's suppose to hurt' my rational brain said. 'But it doesn't when the huntresses do it'. No reply.  
"Let her down boy, she's not your girlfriend. In case you've forgotten she dumped you like the trash you are." The huntress spat.  
Okay that was the last freakin straw. I felt myself shudder with rage. I have had it with these stupid brats.

"Watch how you speak to me huntress, I've looked past your cruelty and rudeness for the past months but I've my limits and you just crossed them. So I suggest you think before you speak the next time." I threatened and released a bit of my power to prove my point.  
"Percy-" Artemis started but I interrupted her "it's time to go to Olympus my lady." I saw a hint of sadness cross her face. But it she quickly covered it up.  
"You are right but I can't teleport us there and I certainly won't let you carry me all the way to New York." I simply smiled at her stubbornness; all the rage I previously felt left me as I looked into those silver eyes. I now knew for certain they I was in love the moon goddess but the realisation broke my heart because I knew that my feelings will never be reciprocated. "It's okay my lady, I'll teleport us to Olympus, I believe they're having a meeting right now."  
She looked shocked at what I just said but then gave a mocking laugh.  
"Did you hit your head boy, demigods can-" I cut her off as I quickly teleported us outside the Olympian throne room. She was beyond shocked at this movement.  
"How did you -" okay I seriously needed to stop interrupting her before she turns me into a jackelope.  
"you'll have your answers soon my lady" I said as I opened the the doors of the throne of Olympus here I come.

Percy's POV

The throne looked the same as it did the last time I saw it, which was the day they left me. I had expected to feel pain at the thought of the betrayal by my friends but I felt nothing.  
All the gods were shocked to see me walk right in. The gods were seated as usual but at the foot of their thrones were their immortal children. My 'friends' had similar expressions on their faces, except for Nico, who was grinning with a raised eye brow. Wonder what that's all about?  
As I walked in I was hugged by someone, which was kinda awkward seeing I still had Artemis in my arms.

"Son" my father said as he drew back from the hug. I have to admit it was good to see him again.  
"Father."  
"It's good to see you are healthy son, I was worried something bad had happened you." He said with a genuine worry in his eyes.  
But before I could reply I heard Zeus clear his throat. "Brother get back on your throne, my nephew has some explaining to do." Zeus ordered. My father glared at him before giving me a sympathetic look and vanishing and reappearing on his throne.

"Now Perseus tell me where have you been for all this time and give me a valid reason why I shouldn't blast you for carrying my daughter." Zeus asked.  
I look down at Artemis to see that she was blushing a deep shade of red, hmmm now why would she do that. She locked eyes with me for a movement but quickly averted them and snuggled into my arms. Man I felt like I could fly when she did that.  
I stepped forward and I was about to answer when Annabeth spoke from under Athena's throne.

"You're suppose to bow before a superior being Jackson." I glared at her but before I could say anything I heard an all too familiar voice.  
"You are right daughter of wisdom." Every one looked at the sealing of the throne room as a bright light descended slowly towards the floor, when it died down there stood Rhea in a beautiful tunic.

Everyone looked shocked to see the mother of gods standing there with a beautiful smile.  
"Mother" I heard an eleven year boys voice say as he hugged Rhea. He was followed by two other boys and three girls who appeared to be a year or so older then him. All six children hugging Rhea,as if for dear life. I stared at them shocked out of my boots. Who are these kids? Where did they come from? And why did they call Rhea mother.  
I looked towards my fathers throne for answers but he was not there. And Zeus, Hades,Hera, Demeter and Hestia were missing as well. I looked down at Artemis but she was as shocked as I was.

"Children,it's good to see you but return to your thrones we have some issues to discuss." Rhea said. The children nodded and returned to their thrones. When I saw one of them about to sit on my father's throne, I thought he was crazy but when he sat down he grew up, the little boy was my father. Oh my gods, I looked at them my jaw open wide. My father saw me and started to laugh.

"Come now my son, you didn't think I was born like this did you, I was a boy once and when mother is around all of us just shrink to our younger selves." Everyone in the room except the Six children of Rhea nodded their heads in understanding.  
"Mother, how did you wake from your slumber, after we defeated father, non of us could get you to wake up, we tried for millennia without success." Zeus asked.  
"Well Zeus you have young Perseus to thank for that." Rhea said while looking towards me and giving me a motherly smile.  
"What do you mean mother? How can my son wake you up when we, the gods couldn't?" My father asked and my grandmother told her children how I made a great sacrifice, Yada Yada Yada. When she was done Zeus spoke with unusual gratitude in his voice. "You've done us a great service young nephew. For that we are in your debt." I smiled at my uncle and said "you don't owe me anything uncle, lady Rhea is my grandmother and it was my duty as much it was yours to wake her, although I wish I had done it on purpose." My aunts and uncles all gave me a warm smile, even Hera. I have a feeling that I'm on their good side now.

"None the less, you are worthy of a reward, Perseus we offer you godhood again." Zeus said. I looked at grandma and we both chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" My father asked.  
"Nothing dad, it's just that I've already received my reward." I said.  
"What do you mean?" Hera asked.  
"Well daughter, as a reward for freeing me he is now my champion. This means he has pretty much the same powers as that of my children."  
Everyone in the room looked at me with awe, my old friends execpt Nico looked at me with jealousy, which I found quite amusing.  
"That explains a lot." I heard Artemis say. I smiled at her but she quickly snuggled into me again. Did I tell you I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now. I must have had a pretty stupid grin plastered on my face because grandma gave me one of her mischievous smirks.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing" she replied.  
"Oh c'mon granny, you've your evil grin plastered on your face, so obviously it isn't nothing." I said.  
"Are you sure you want me to embarrass you in front of the Olympian counsel?" She threatened.  
"Oh please you have nothing against me." I said nonchalantly but inside I was freaking out.  
"Whatever, anyways how was your time with the hunt?" She said her evil smile returning.  
I just glared at her and was about to speak when Zeus cleared his throat.  
"Well it's nice to know you two have bonded quite well but Perseus do mind letting my daughter down so she can sit on her throne." Zeus demanded.

"I'm afraid lady Artemis has injured her leg and is unable to walk for now, lord Apollo will heal her but first we have issues to discuss." I said. I looked at grandma and she nodded.  
"Issues? Is this about the incident several months ago." Hades asked.  
Grandma nodded.  
"It's true then, father has indeed returned." Demeter said.  
"No my daughter."  
"But my lady I heard Kampe say that the Titan of time has returned when she captured me." Artemis said while looking Rhea and then me. I just gave her a smile and looked at grandma.  
"Yes, daughter of Leto, it's true that the the Titan of time is back" I was trying hard to contain my laughter at the look on the gods faces.  
"What do you mean mother?" Zeus asked.  
Rhea looked at me and said "it's time Perseus." I nodded my head. Haa I hope uncle doesn't declare war.

"Gods of Olympus, it's not only me that has been awakened but the entire Titan pantheon." Rhea said and all the Olympian counsel looked horrified. "But how is this possible, how can the pantheon be revived without its king?" Zeus asked.  
"The Titans now serve a new king, my son." Then she looked at me and suddenly bowed. Everyone looked at me with utter shock.  
"What is the meaning of this? Mother why do you bow before this demigod." Zeus said anger visible in his voice.

Rhea stood up and gave Zeus a death glare which made him flinch.  
"He's no longer a demigod Zeus, he is Perseus , Titan of time, heir of Kronos, champion of Rhea and king of the Titan pantheon".  
On cue grandma lifted the blocks on my power and suddenly all my power flowed through me. I could feel the immense energy radiating of me. I looked Down and saw fear in Artemis's eyes. I smiled and lowered my head to her ear and whispered.  
"You have no reason to fear me my lady, I will never hurt the people close to my heart." She looked shocked for a moment then blushed and looked away.  
"This cannot be." Zeus said. "the boy must die." He said and suddenly he was in full armour I looked around and half the Olympian counsel was in a similar state.  
"I do not wish for war uncle" I said before things got ugly.  
"How can we trust you?" Hera spat.  
"Because I tell you to." Rhea spoke.  
"Mother, how could have let this could you give this boy the power over time." Zeus asked.

"Calm down Zeus, my grandson has nothing against your rule and I did not give him his powers, I merely gave him godhood but instead he turned into a Titan and because he defeated your father, time simply choose him as its master.." Rhea said calmly.  
"But mother how do we know that he won't try to attack Olympus." Zeus asked.  
"I have complete faith in Perseus that he won't be the first one to attack but be warned if the Olympian forces try anything against Othrys, I will side with my grandson." Rhea warned. "No offence lady Rhea but we can just trap the two of you right now, we have numbers on our side." Athena said.  
"Athena quite down, do not threaten my mother or the consequences will be severe." Zeus warned.

"Well well you truly are Metis's daughter. But child you do not have numbers on your side, I doubt my children will attack me and which means you do not have six of the most powerful gods fighting and I doubt Artemis will fight us either which means Apollo will stay neutral. So you have only eight Olympians on your side, but I doubt even they will fight me. Which puts eight Olympians against the Titan pantheon and their children." Once Thea said that all the members of the Titan pantheon appeared in full battle.  
"Now I believe it's you who is at a disadvantage but as I my grandson said, we do not wish for war" ."

There was a strange silence in the room for while as both sides looked at each other.  
"Well this is a rather complicated situation." Hades said.  
"Titans put your weapons down and change into civil cloths, there will no fighting b/w us and the gods. Right uncle?" I said while looking towards Zeus.  
He seemed in deep thought for a moment but then he sighed and changed back into his tunic.  
"Right nephew, mother trusts you so, so will I and my brothers and sisters and our children." As he said that the tension in the dissipated. All the titans changed into Greek tunics as well.  
"Good, now that that's over I have some bad children." Rhea said.  
"What is it mother?" Zeus asked but before Rhea could say anything. Poseidon stood up and walked over to me.  
The look on his face told me I was in trouble. He stopped right in front of me. Then all of a sudden he gave me a bone crushing hug, which was again awkward as Artemis was in my arms.  
"Ohm dad is everything okay." I asked. He quietly broke the hug. I saw that he had tears in his eyes but they were tears of joy.  
"You've made me proud son."  
I smiled at him and nodded my head in gratitude. "Thanks dad." Poseidon smiled and then went back to his throne.

"Okay...so what were you saying mother." Hades asked.  
"I've already told the Titan pantheon and they are preparing their armies. Children I believe war is upon us and it'll be one harder and bloodier then any you've experienced before." All hell broke lose as those words left Rhea's mouth.  
"Silence" roared Zeus. Everyone quickly quieted down. "Mother, if the titans are our allies now and the giants are dormant, who is it that we are fighting against?"  
"That I cannot tell you yet." Rhea said.  
"But how are we to prepare for war if we don't even know our enemy?" Athena asked.  
"Child if I tell you who the enemy is then all of you will lose heart."  
"Are you saying we are cowards?" Ares spat.  
"Lord Ares it would be best if you watch your tone when addressing my grandmother." I said nonchalantly.  
"Shut it Jackson, she is my grandmother too." Ares retorted. Wow that was good logic.  
"Then please watch your tone," I said.  
"Oh yeah,,, what if I don't." Ares challenged.  
"Well I could always make you." I retorted.  
"Ha... I'd like to see you try". As soon as he said that I froze time and made duck tape appear in my hand.

I quickly flashed up to Ares and wrapped it around his head affectively shutting his mouth. I quickly flashed back held Artemis in my hands again. I was about let time flow again but I just kept staring at her. She was so beautiful and I loved her more then life itself and this fact sent a pain through my heart as I knew she would never be mine. I sighed heavily, then regained my composure and put my evil smirk on.  
I let time flow again and everyone gasped at the duck tape closing Ares's mouth.  
"Perseus, don't abuse your powers." Rhea scolded.  
"But grandma he was being disrespectful to you." I whined.  
"What did I tell you about arguing with me, now quit intruding and let me explain."  
"Yes grandma." I acquiesced.  
She flicked her hand the duck tape around Are's mouth disappeared.  
"Why you little -" Ares began but Rhea interrupted him "And I'm going to have a word with your father about your manners Ares." Rhea looked at Zeus and he gave Ares a death glare.  
"Now as I was saying I cannot tell you the identity of our enemy because his name will send a shock through your army and some might turn over and no I don't think you're cowards. I haven't told the Titan pantheon either for the same reason. Now I want you to prepare and train your armies as much as you can because although it'll be sometime before our enemy will attack, we will need every soldier of the combined armies of titans and gods if we are to stand a chance."  
Everyone seemed to be comprehending Rheas words. There was an awkward silence for a while before Zeus spoke. "Very well mother. Gods prepare your armies, if the threat is as large as mother says it is, we will need to use every available resource". Every god nodded their head in understanding.

After a while Zeus turned towards me and asked "Perseus how did come across Artemis?" I looked down at Artemis and she gave me a nod.  
"Well you see..." And so I explained every thing from Artemis finding me to the attack of the aurae. I left out the part about Artemis and the hunters treating me like trash.  
"So the wind gods have betrayed us." Zeus said through gritted teeth.  
"Not necessarily my lord, the aurae that attacked us weren't normal, they were strong and there was their commander, he looked like some sort of an elf." I said.  
"Well whatever they were one things for sure, they were after Artemis." Rhea stated. I looked at Artemis again, for some reason she wasn't her usual stone cold self, her eyes were soft and vulnerable.  
"Yes I suppose they were." I said softly.  
"Well it's decided then, Perseus you'll remain by Artemis's side as long as she is under threat." Rhea stated.  
"What?" I shouted. Don't get me wrong, I would give any thing to be near Artemis but it gets so lonely at the hunters camp.  
"You heard me grandson, you are to protect Artemis as long as necessary."  
"No, I will not go back there" I stated bluntly.  
"Yes you will" Rhea said.  
"Grandma please," I pleaded but alas grandma being grandma didn't even seem affected by the desperation in my voice.  
"Oh stop whining, your a Titan, act like one"  
"Grandma, don't you've a mission that sends me to tarturas or the fields of punishment" I asked hoping she would.  
"No, so suck it up" grandma replied.  
"I'm not going" I said and pounded my foot with the ground to prove my point..  
Instead of saying something, Rhea just grabbed my ear and started twisting and pulling it.  
"Ow ow ow,,,grandma let go, you're embarrassing me" I complained,  
"Good, now are you going to protect Artemis or not."  
"Okay okay, just let go of my ear," I said and she let me go. Damn it, grandmas are scary.  
Suddenly everyone in the room started laughing wildly, I looked at Artemis for answers but I saw a relieved smile plastered on her face.  
"You're still the same old Percy" I heard Frank say. I felt anger boil in me from hearing him talk to me like nothing happened.  
"It's lord Perseus to you godling" I said coldly and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped. Frank gulped and backed away.  
"Percy calm down" I heard Artemis's voice. I looked down at her and just smiled.  
"Okay now that that's done meeting adjourned, Apollo please heel Artemis and nephew take care of her." Zeus commanded.  
"Oh children I need to talk you in private .I believe I have some parenting to do" Rhea said and the six major gods paled. Rhea clicked her fingers and disappeared along with her children.

I turned to the Titan pantheon and told them to go back to Othrys. Then I walked up to Apollo with Artemis still in my arms. He got down from his throne and teleported us to infirmary. There he fixed Artemis's leg but told her she won't be able walk for a while. He then instructed me to take care of her and disappeared.  
I looked at Artemis and she had a far away look in her eyes.  
"Is everything alright my lady?" I asked as I sat down on a chair beside her bed.  
"Yes Perseus, I'm fine. Lets go back to the hunters" she said. Oh great now I've to face those demons spawn again.  
"Very well Phoebe Artemis" I said. She raised an eye brow at my usage of her full name. I ignored it and picked her up from the bad bridal style. "Is this going to be a common thing now?" Artemis asked.  
I smiled at her and she just gave out a loud sigh,with that I teleported us to the hunters camp.

We teleported to the dining area of the hunters, the first thing I noticed was that it was night time, around nine o'clock. The hunters were were sitting in the dining and once they saw us, they sprinted from their chairs and walked up to us.  
"Percy where the hell have you been? And why are you caring my lady?" Thalia interrogated. Oh that's right I never told the hunters where we were going.  
Call it stupidity but you wouldn't believe what I said next.  
"Well you see, me and Artemis here were out on a date and I'm carrying Artemis because I can." Everyone's jaws dropped so low that they resembled a startled zombie. I couldn't help but laugh at this. I looked at Artemis to see she was trying desperately to hold a normal facade.

All the hunters except Thalia suddenly had their bows aimed at me, then the huntress from earlier today spoke "Put lady Artemis down, male scum."  
Before I could say something Artemis spoke.  
"Phoebe, watch how you speak to Perseus." The huntresses looked at Artemis as if she was crazy, I mean here was the feminist goddess tell one of her hunters to watch how they speak to a boy.  
"So it's true. You guys are together now." Thalia said in a sad/excited/ 'how on earth did this happen' tone.  
"No Thalia, Perseus is just messing with you." Artemis said. "Party pooper" I muttered under my breath. Artemis just rolled her eyes and began to explain the events of the day. The look on the huntresses face was priceless when they found out I was the new Titan lord.

"He is what now?" Thalia shouted.  
"The Titan of time, heir of Kronos,champion of Rhea and the king of the Titan pantheon." Artemis stated with a tone that said 'I don't believe it either but it's true'.  
Everyone just stared at me, some shocked, others with horror and some with admiration.  
Thalia seemed to be in a trance for a movement then she walked upto me and WHAM. She punched me hard on the face .  
"What the hell was that for?" I asked. Damn that girl can punch.  
"Oh let me guess, FOR NOT TELLING ME WHO YOU REALLY WERE." Thalia shouted in my face.  
"Thalia I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. I really did but the thing is Grandma told me not to." She raised an eye brow at me for some reason.  
"Grandma?" Oh that's right they don't know me and Rhea bonded well.  
"Yes, lady Rhea." I said.  
"You call the mother of gods grandma!" Thalia said in disbelief.  
"Well yah, she told me to call her that."  
"Okay!" Thalia said. There was an awkward silence for a while. Then suddenly Thalia asked "Hey Percy, now that you're a Titan, does that mean I have to call you Lord Perseus."  
I laughed a little for before answering. "No Thalia, It's still me so you don't have to treat me any differently." She looked relieved and gave me a smile.  
"Good cz there's no way in hell am I bowing in front of you every time I see you." Thalia joked.  
"Insolent mortal" I said in my fake evil Titan voice. She laughed and gave a playful nudge.  
"Good, now do you mind handing my lady over and why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Othrys." Thalia reached out to take Artemis from. I moved her a little to the left refusing to hand her over.

"Well cousin, my dear grandma has forced me to be Artemis's protector and I will not hand her over cz I'm her personal male nurse until she gets better." I said as tightened my grip on Artemis.  
"If you two don't stop talking about me as if I'm a volleyball I swear I'm gonna turn you into animals." Artemis threatened in an annoyed voice.  
"Fine." Thalia said.  
"Now if you'll excuse us, I have to take lady Artemis to her tent and make sure she gets something to eat." I said and turned my on my heel and headed towards Artemis's tent.  
"Stop boy, men are not allowed in my lady's tent." Phoebe spat.  
"I've already told you once huntress watch how you speak to me, Thalia is allowed to treat me the way she does because he's my friend and nothing short of a sister, this is my last warning talk to me like that again and the outcome will not be good." I threatened with deadly seriousness in my voice.

I didn't wait for her to respond and flashed us into Artemis's tent. I then walked to her bed, I carefully laid her down and sat on my knees beside her.  
"What would my lady want to eat?" I asked with a my usual smile.  
"Hmmm...how about some soup." She demanded. "Of course my lady" I said and summoned some soup in my hand. I took a spoonful and extended my hand towards Artemis's mouth.  
"Perseus stop treating me like a baby, my hands are perfectly fine." Artemis said.  
"Now now stop complaining and open wide, I promised grandma I'd take care of you and I intend to honour my promise to its fullest extent." I reasoned. She huffed but eventually opened her mouth for me to spoon feed her.  
"See now was that so hard." I teased.  
"You're just lucky you're a Titan now. I might have turned you into a jackelope." She threatened. I just smiled and continued feeding her soup. She just ate in silence until the soup was fineshed.  
"Now would you like something else." I asked.  
"No, that's enough." She said.  
I got up on my feet before saying "Alright then, you should rest my lady, I'll be outside if you need me."  
"What?no Perseus go to your tent and get some rest." She ordered.  
"I'm sorry Phoebe Artemis but I can't do that, our enemy can kidnap you in your current state and I'm sure my grandmother will kill me if that happens."  
"Are you implying that I'm too week to even protect myself?" She asked obviously annoyed that a boy had the to be in her company more then necessary.  
"No, I think you're quite strong but you're injured right now and I'm under oath to protect you." I said.  
"Really well I don't need a stupid boy to protect me, now go." She said. There it was again, man I hate her mood swings. It always hurts so bad when she says mean stuff.  
"That may be but I have my duties, now I'll be outside if you need me." I said and flashed myself outside her tent. I sat down on the cold ground and summoned myself a sleeping Baig. I got into it and closed my eyes.

I was thinking about fate again, how I always fall in love with someone I can't have. I sighed and let Morpheus take over me.  
The next morning I woke up early and prepared a small bath for lady Artemis. I slowly opened the flap of her tent to see she was already awake.  
"Good morning Perseus." She said with an unusually kind smile. There it is, her mood swing again. Well I have had enough those.  
"Good morning Artemis" I said without emotion. She seemed a little startled by my lack of emotion but then gave me a gentle nod. "I've prepared a bath for you, I'll get Thalia to carry you there and help you clean yourself while you eat breakfast." I said and flicked my fingers and summoned some oatmeal. I quickly handed her the oat meal and turned around to get Thalia.  
"Aren't you going to feed me?" Artemis asked.  
"Your hands are perfectly fine, you don't need a stupid boy." I answered without a hint of emotion. She looked hurt for a moment but then lowered her head and started eating her breakfast.

I flashed to Thalia's tent and told her what to do. I tried to flash us to Artemis's tent but Thalia told me she didn't like it, so we had to walk.  
"So how's it like?" Thalia asked.  
"How's what like?"  
"You know, being a Titan and all, what does it feel like?"  
"It feels great, it feels like there's nothing I can't but its so much power and a constant struggle not to lose yourself." I said.  
She gave me a warm smile and patted my back "Don't worry you'll be fine, if not, well the I can always beat the pride out of you" she said.  
"You wish pinecone face." We talked for the rest of the walk about random things, once we arrived Artemis's tent, I told Thalia where I set the bath. I told her to come get me when she was done.

I decided to take a bath as well and went to the lake. Once there I took off my cloths and jumped into the lake with nothing but my boxers on.  
After a while I got out of the water, got dressed and went to Artemis's tent to see if she was back. I knocked and heard someone say "come in."

I went inside and found Artemis on her bed, she was wearing a long night gown and her hair was still wet. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile, I just kept my emotionless face on and walked next to her. She looked at me with a hurt expression before asking "Is something bothering you?"  
"No, everything's fine." I said plainly.  
"Oh alright then." She tried to reach for her towel which was on the foot of her bed but I stopped her and willed her hair dry.

"Thank you." She said. I just nodded my head. Then suddenly I heard some ruckus out side, I got up and tried to walk out but then I heard someone clearing their throat.  
"What?" I asked.  
She just rolled her eyes before saying "Aren't you forgetting something?" Artemis asked. I gave her an expression that said 'huh?'  
She sighed before saying "Were you planning on just leaving me here."

"Oh well I'll go get Thalia to carry you outside." I said, she looked at me quizzically but instead of saying something she tried to get up. I ran next to her and stopped her immediately. "What're you doing?" I asked. She glared at me before saying "Are you trying to make me feel weak?"

"What? No I just thought you'd-" I started but Artemis interrupted me "I what?" I just looked into her eyes and saw I unconsciously wounded her pride. "Lets talk later." I said and scooped her in my arms. She gave me a glare but then rested her head on my chest.  
Without another word I walked out side to find Medusa in her human form surrounded by the hunters.

"State you're purpose here." one of the huntresses asked.  
"I do not need to answer to you huntress." Medusa retorted.  
"You will If you value your life." Another, I think Phoebe threatened.  
Medusa just laughed before saying, "Is that so, well go on then." Medusa challenged.  
Phoebe was about to fire an arrow but I shouted "Enough" she instantly froze and glared at me.  
Medusa saw me caring Artemis and her eyes lit up. I walked towards her and once I was in front of her she bowed.

"Why did you stop me boy?" Phoebe asked. Medusa looked murderously at her. "Watch how you speak to my lord huntress because the next time you speak to him like that you'll find yourself in Hades before you can say feminist." Medusa threatened. Phoebe visibly flinched, which gave medusa a satisfied smile.. She then turned towards me "So you already found yourself a girlfriend ehh Percy?" I felt my surface heat up.

"She's not my girlfriend." I shouted. She just gave me a smirk that said 'Sure' .  
During my training on Othrys, I had grown close with my army, most of the army calls me by my nickname because Lord Perseus sounds far to formal for my taste.  
"Okay sure."  
"So I doubt you came here just teach manners to the huntresses." I asked, which earned me an elbow to the stomach from Artemis.  
Medusa just smiled "lady Rhea has called a council meeting, she told me to inform you to come ASAP."

"Okay." I said. I looked at Artemis and asked, "Artemis I can't leave you here so I'm afraid you'll have to come as well." I thought she would protest but instead she just nodded her head. "Thalia you're in-charge." Artemis said.  
I looked at medusa before I teleported us in front of the throne room.  
"Wow!" Artemis gasped as she took in the beauty of Othrys.  
"Impressed." I asked with a smile.  
"I'll say."  
I gave out a small chuckle.  
"Well I'll see you around." Medusa said give me a small peck on the cheek and walking away. "Sure" I said.  
I looked at Artemis to see she was glaring daggers at Medusa. "Ready to go." I asked. She nodded and I opened the doors the reveal the Titan throne room..

Everyone looked at me with a raided eye brow. "What?" I Snapped.  
"Perseus, why are you carrying Leto's daughter?" Theia asked.  
"Because she is injured and someone forced me to become her guardian." I said while glaring Grandma.  
She just smirked "You seem to be enjoying yourself" she said. I just glared at her.  
"Artemis grow to your full height." I said.  
"Huh! You do know you'll be squashed right." She said obviously forgetting the fact that I'm a Titan now.  
"Ah hello, Titan of time here." I said. Realisation dawned on her and without further questions, she started to grow and I followed her lead. Once we were of godly height I walked over to throne and sat down and Artemis was now siting on my lap , with her back rested against my chest and our faces touching.  
I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the position we were in.  
The Titans raised an eye brow but I spoke before any of the could embarrass me. "So what is the purpose of this meeting?" I asked.

"Perseus, Prometheus has brought a serious matter in front of the council." Rhea stated. Oh shit something tells me I'm not going to like this one little bit.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Well it's quite a serious issue, which if not dealt with will throw the Titan council into a civil war." Rhea said.  
I raised an eye brow.

"Perseus, every available Titan has pledged his or her allegiance to you but if something were to happen to you in the upcoming war, the Titan council will be leader less." She stated.  
"What's your point grandma?" I asked.  
"Well son, you need get married and give the council an heir." Rhea said.  
"What?!" Me and Artemis shouted at the same time. Then we both blushed beet red.  
"What do you mean get married?" I asked.  
"I mean you need a wife."  
"Grandma you know that's not possible."  
"Well I'm afraid you have no choice."  
"Of course I do. You can't force me to marry someone." I stated.  
"Alone, no I can't but the council is almost biased about you getting married."  
"But grandma-"  
"Look Percy, I know you don't want to be forced into a marriage but you're the king and have a duty to your people and this council, one of the foremost is to provide a capable heir." Rhea reasoned. I slumped back in my chair knowing there was no way for me to win this argument.  
"Now you have a week to select a bride, I don't care who it is, as long as she could provide us an heir but if you fail, the council will choose one for you." She said. I sighed heavily before saying "Very well, is their anything else."

"No, you can go if you wish." I nodded my head and took Artemis in my arms again. I told her to shrink to human size and both us were human size again.  
I was about to teleport but Grandma teleported next me with Phoebe by her side.  
With out saying anything, Phoebe touched Artemis and her ankle began to glow.. After a couple seconds the glow died down. I gave her a quizzical look.

"You can put her down now, I healed her or would you rather carry her." She said with a smirk. I blushed and set Artemis down. She didn't fall, so I guess Phoebe was right.  
"Thank you but how? Even my brother wasn't able to heel me completely." Artemis asked.  
"Apollo still has a lot to learn." Phoebe said and disappeared.

Rhea came forward and hugged me and slipped something in my pocket. "Bring me a granddaughter in law worthy of this ring" she whispered into my ear. I smiled at her and said my goodbye before teleporting me and Artemis to the lake side at camp.

Once there I sat down with my feet in the water. Artemis came and sat next to me.  
"So what are you going to do?" She asked.  
"I don't know." I said honestly.  
"Well you need to pick someone within a week." She said, wait was that disappointment in her voice.  
"I know."  
"Well do you have someone you love?" She asked with curiosity.  
I sighed before answering "I do."

Her face suddenly fell but then she composed herself ."Well then what's wrong? why don't you ask her?" Because I'm afraid she'll turn into a jackelope, I thought. "I want to but I don't know how? And I'm afraid she might reject me." I said.

"Look Perseus I'm gonna deny I ever said this but I think any girl would be seriously bazookas if she rejected you." She said. I was shocked, I mean did she just compliment me.  
"So do you think I have a chance." I asked.  
"Yep."  
"But I don't how to do this?"  
"Tell you what, since you helped me a lot, why don't you say what you want to say to whoever she is to me, for practice."  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Really" she said and stood up.

I stood up as well and took her hand in mine and went down on my knee. I brought the ring out and opened it. It was an amazing design with a sapphire and a moonstone in the zodiac formation with silver vines grabbing on to it.  
"Artemis, goddess of the moon, will you marry me?" I asked. Her eyes were sparkling and for a moment I thought she was going to cry.  
"Good, now all you have to do is to say that to the one you love." She said on the verge of crying.  
I smiled and said  
"_**I just did".**_

_**A.N  
Alright another chapter is up, I'm so sorry for not updating faster but I have exams in may and well have to go through an extensive course. CourtingTheMoon I'm so sorry that I didn't send this chapter to you but I hadn't updated for a long time. But I hope I can count on you for my next chapter.  
Well everyone please Review and give your suggestion and any way to improve the story. I'm sorry for the spacing issue, I don't know why FF is showing it that way.  
Till next ,Choöse :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

Artemis's POV

"I just did." Those words rang through my head. What the heck? I was stunned but then I felt rage, how dare he toy with me, do my feelings mean nothing to him?  
"This isn't funny Perseus." I said through gritted teeth, how dare he? Who the hell does he think he is? Playing with my feelings like this.  
"Artemis I'm not joking, I really meant what I said." He replied, I looked into his eyes trying to sense the faintest hint of dishonesty but in wane for all I found was love.  
"I don't know Perseus." I said trying hard not to meet his eyes, but I failed and when I looked into them, I saw a pain unlike any other.  
He then got up and gave me a forced smile.  
"Well I'm sorry if I made this awkward for you. I just had to try, I'll always love you Artemis but I've a duty to my people." He managed but I could tell he was trying hard to keep his voice from cracking.  
"Percy I -" I started.  
"It's okay Artemis, I know you aren't able to return my feelings." A sad smile appeared on his lips. "I guess I must've done something seriously bad for the fates to hate me like this. I'll see you in the morning." He said and disappeared before I could say anything.  
"Percy wait." But It was useless, he was already gone. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes and then slowly they flowed down my cheek on to the already damp lake side.  
Why? Why couldn't I just say yes. 'because you're a maiden goddess..' My conscience shouted in my head. But I love him. I do. I really love Perseus Jackson.  
'oh really,then why'd you break his heart?' my conscience asked. I don't know, I just didn't know how to react. 'well good luck getting him back now, I won't be surprised if you aren't able to see him tomorrow.'

My body shook with fear as the thought of being unable to see him before it's too late crossed my head. No,no,no, I have to find him.  
"You know, men like Percy are really hard to find." I heard a voice from behind me say, I quickly turned around. My head instantly ready to draw my hunting knife.  
"Lady Rhea." I stated.  
She nodded her head and walked towards me until she was right in front of me.. She then reached out and rubbed the tears off from my cheek.  
"My lady,what are you doing here?" I asked. She smiled a smile which looked freakishly like Percy's.  
"Is a grandmother not allowed to meet her grandchildren?"  
I can really see the relation between her and Percy. I tried to smile but my body just wouldn't listen, I was still shaking from the thought of losing Percy.  
"I'm sorry my lady but now might not be a good time." I said. She just smiled before saying "Yes, I can see that but unfortunately if I don't interfere my grandson will be lost within himself."  
"What do you mean,My lady?" I asked confused.  
"Perseus is a very sensitive right now, sadly he hasn't recovered from the fact that his girlfriend and friends abandoned him." She said with motherly concern in her eyes.  
"But it's been a while, shouldn't he have gotten over it?" I asked. She just smiled again before answering. "Poseidon was always very loyal, he loves his family dearly and would go to great lengths to protect them. Young Perseus has inherited that trait but unlike Poseidon, who can take out his anger if betrayed by unleashing the wrath of the seas, Perseus stores it deep in his heart." I looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
She sighed then started to explain, "The power of time isn't something anyone can control, it's power is so immense that it corrupts almost everyone. Even Kronos was unable to control it without completely losing himself. But Perseus some how keeps it at bay but I'm afraid your rejection was the last nail in his coffin. I can feel him changing, all the pain he locked away returning with a vengeance. I'm afraid he won't be able to lock his pain away this time. He has fallen for you hard, as his grandmother I can sense he feels nothing but pure love for you and this fact makes it even more painful to know you can never reciprocate his feelings." She said, I could sense she was trying to hold back tears.  
"But that's not true, I love him as well." I shouted and Rhea looked at me with an unreadable expression.  
"Then why did you reject him?" She asked.  
"I thought he was just playing with my feelings." I muttered barely in a barely audible voice.  
She looked at me for a second then her face morphed into an expression of great joy and relief.  
"Then all is not lost. Artemis go to him now before its too late." She said excitedly.  
"But I don't know where he is." I said.  
"Don't worry I'll teleport you to his location. Just hurry." She and clicked her fingers and the next thing I know, I'm in a beautiful garden. I looked around and saw a fountain with a figure sitting at the base with his back pushing against the fountain, his head hung low and one of his legs was spread out while the other was folded. I couldn't see his face for the light of the full moon chaste a long shadow on his face but I didn't need to see his face to know who it was.

I slowly walked towards him. He looked oblivious to anything that was around him.

When I was right in front of him I knelt down and lifted his chin so I could look into his eyes and what I saw broke my heart. Instead of his usual sparkling green eyes, these orbs were filled with immense pain, seeing him like this made tears form in my eyes.  
"Percy" I whispered. He looked unfazed for a movement then his eyes got big and he abruptly stood up.  
"Artemis how did you find me? And what are you doing here?" He asked with a shocked tune.

I stood up as well and stepped closer to him, my right hand found its way towards his cheek, gently caressing it.  
"Percy, I want to say something I should've said a while ago." I said. He looked at me expectantly.  
"I love you Perseus." Wow those words seem so foreign to me but at the same time they felt like the right thing to say. He looked surprised but then more tears flooded out from his eyes

"stop it, please" he pleaded. I looked at him trying to comprehend what he was saying.  
"Please I can't take this anymore, please stop playing with me, I know you can never love me and it hurts so bad, so please stop." He pleaded. He thinks I'm only playing with him,what I did next surprised me more then him.

I grabbed the back of his head with both my hands and crashed my lips with his.

Percy's POV

Bliss... That's what I feel right now. Absolute bliss.

After I got over the initial shock, my hands automatically reached for her waist. I pulled her towards me deepening the kiss.

I don't know how long we kissed. All I know is that I am happy and with just one kiss she took everything away, the pain that was constantly nagging me ever since my friends abandoned me was gone, the burden of being a king, gone. All that matter right now is this moment and I sure as hell will never let this go.

After what felt like an eternity she pulled back a little, she rested her forehead on mine, Our noses were touching each other slightly and I could feel her breath on my lips.

"Still think I'm toying with you?" She asked.  
I smiled and pecked her lightly.  
"I love you Artemis." I said and pulled her into another kiss, I had meant for it to be a light peck but it quickly turned into a long and passionate kiss.

After a while she broke the kiss again and rested her head in my chest with her hands holding me fiercely.  
"I love you too Perseus."  
Strange how three simple words can make you feel so good.

I am not sure of the events that will fold in the future or how they'll affect me and the people I hold dear but one thing I'm sure of is that I want her by my side every step of the way.

I slowly broke our hug and got down on my knees. Artemis raised an eye brow at me but I just smiled in response. My hand went into my pocket and brought the ring grandma gave me.  
"Artemis, I don't know what the future holds for me or my family. I don't know if we can defeat our enemy and I don't know if the world will still be what it is now but all I know is I'm willing to take on any challenge, any obstacle or any enemy as long as you're by my side. I love you Artemis, always have and always will, will you marry me?" I asked. I looked at her and saw that she was holding back tears, for a dreadful moment I thought she might reject me again but that all changed when she tackled me to the ground say "Yes, yes,yes."

I looked into her silver eyes and gave her kiss on forehead.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For making me the happiest being on the face of this earth." Cheesy I know but hey it's true.

She gave me a beautiful smile and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and we laid there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company.

I think it's strange that I'm unable to tell how much time passed by see I'm the Titan of time and all but when you have a girl like Artemis in your arms, would you care about time? Of course you wouldn't.

But I knew it was getting late and as beautiful as this garden is, nothing beats a comfy bed.

"Artemis."  
"Don't bother me." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Artemis come on, get up." I said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because we're practically sleeping on the ground." I replied.  
"Huh, speak for yourself, I'm sleeping on my fiancé and I'm comfortable, so shut up and sleep." She retorted, 'fiancé'... I like the sound of that.

"Well your fiancé happens to have a palace with a comfortable bed and do you really want to wake up to a bunch of Yankees taking pictures of us." I reasoned.

"I don't care." She replied.  
Alright then desperate needs call for desperate measures.

Since Artemis refused to get up, I decided to just teleport us to my bedroom bed.

Flash, and the next thing I know we're on my bed in my room in the 'Ōyöm Thâng', 'that's Titan tongue for the major palace.  
"Where are we?" A flabbergasted Artemis asked, lifting her head from chest and taking in her surrounding.

My room was what people would call a king sized bedroom, well it was a the size of an ice rink. The walls were decorated with beautiful frescos of different rivers streams flowing into one major one.

The floor was completely made of polished wood and on it were Anatolian carpets. But something had changed, some part of the walls now had paintings of deer on it and there were depictions of hunting scenes and there were trees growing in the corner.

The roof had a miniature moon, giving of silver light. It was gift from Selene for bringing her back.

"We're in our room." I answered.  
"Our?" Artemis asked.  
"Since we're engaged now, Meu casa is seu casa." I said. She smiled and rested her head back on my chest.  
"Now lets get underneath the covers before we fall asleep Like this." I said.

She nodded and we quickly got underneath the covers. We shared another long kiss before I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep.

I always hated mornings, don't you all? Morning is a dreamers nightmare but when you've something to look forward to, say a giving a goddess a good morning kiss, well then it's an entirely different story.

I opened my eyes to find Artemis sleeping peacefully on my biceps. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face, man how on earth did I get this lucky? I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Her eye lids slowly opened to reveal a pair of silver eyes.

"Good morning" I said.  
She gave me one of her mesmerising smiles and slowly got up.

"Good morning" she said before leaning In to give me kiss on the lips.

"It is now." I replied.  
She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her, drawing circles on her back.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"We should head back to the hunters camp. They'd be wondering where we disappeared to." She said.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside while you get ready." I said and slowly got up.

"Aren't you going to use the bathroom?" She asked.  
I smirked and froze time. I quickly went through my morning necessities and changed my cloths before going back to where I was and letting time flow again.

"Done" I said.  
Her eyes widened then she realised what I did and grabbed my ear and yanked it "Don't abuse your powers." She scolded.

"Ouch ouch ouch, Artemis let go that hurts." I complained.

"Or what" she taunted.

"Or this" I said and quickly broke free of her hold, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her, then I slowly let time flow again.

She was shocked initially but after a couple of seconds she kissed me back.. We kissed for what seemed like an hour before she broke it.

"Lets get back to the hunters." She said as she walked out of my hold and into the bathroom. I decided to wait for her outside.

It took her about fifteen minutes to get ready. She walked out of the room wearing jeans and a silver shirt.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
I gave her a mischievous smile and swooped her into my arms.  
"Perseus put me down." She shouted, while kicking and hacking me.  
"Hey can't I carry my fiancé?" I asked.

"No, now put me down." She shouted.  
I pouted but still didn't let her go.

"What ever, now hold on tight." I said.  
"Perseus please put me down." She said giving me the puppy dog eyes.  
I hesitated for a second but then tightened my hold on her.  
"Not happening." I said.

"You're Imposible." She said.  
"In it why you love me?"  
She just Humphed and rested her head on my chest.

"You ready?"  
"Just go."  
"Your will is my command." I joked and teleported to the hunters camp.

The hunters rushed towards us once they saw us. I had teleported us to the dining pavilion knowing the hunters would probably be having breakfast.

"Percy where the hell did you disappear to?" An angry Thalia asked.  
"Now is that anyway to address a king." I joked.

"Shut up and answer me." She threatened.  
I Sighed before answering "Why don't we sit down. We have something to tell you." I suggested. She nodded and we sat on the breakfast table. Me and Artemis were sitting the same way we were at the council meeting, which earned several raised eye brows. I just ignored them and started to tell the reason for the council meeting.  
"What!" Thalia screamed.  
"The council what's me to get married and I have to choose someone within a week or the council will do it for me." I said. Thalia looked like someone who just figured out Santa Claus is a fat man breaking into people's houses at midnight.

The other hunters wore various expressions but almost all of them were looking at me with Pity, haha what else did I expect from a bunch of maidens.

"So what're you going to do?" Thalia asked.  
"I'm going to get married of course." I answered.  
"Aha but with whom?" She asked.

"I'll give you three guesses, she is beautiful, has silver eyes and a mesmerising smile." I said. Thalia and the hunters looked deep in thought until Thalia gasped "Impossible." I just smiled at her and Artemis raised her hand to reveal our engagement ring.

Seeing this all the other hunters gasped as well, man if their eyes get any bigger they're gonna pop outta their sockets.

"But how?" Phoebe asked, her voice sounded like she was hurt. I gave her a smile before asking "Is something wrong Phoebe?" I asked.

"Is something wrong? You've got to be kidding me. Do you have any idea what this will do to the hunters?" She screamed.

"Phoebe calm down." Artemis said.

"Milady how could you? I thought you cared for us. You know Zeus'll tear the hunters apart once he hears of this." Phoebe screamed on the verge of tears.

Artemis turned her head towards me with a sad look, I smiled and gave her a reassuring kiss before I turned towards the hunters.

"Phoebe do you actually think I would let someone tear my family apart." I said. She looked at me quizzically.  
"Yes Phoebe like it or not you're my family, so are the rest of you." I said.  
"Percy what are getting at?" Thalia asked.

"You're afraid Zeus might disband the hunters and take away your immortality. Well you have nothing to fear, for you no longer serve the gods but you are now under the orders of the Titan queen. And as the the Titan king I will turn all of you into full immortals."

Everyone looked at me like I just danced to the song I'm Sexy and I know it by lmfao.  
"But how are you going to make us immortal?" Thalia asked.

I smiled and touched her forehead with my index and middle finger and chanted in the Titan tongue "dî yàh".

Suddenly Thalia was engulfed in silver light. Slowly the light faded to reveal what was formerly Thalia, I use formally because she was no longer Thalia the tomboy, no Thalia was wearing a silver gown, her hair had grown to shoulder length and she looked more feminine.

"Wow thals you look kinda hot." I joked. Artemis elbowed me hard in the ribs and gave me a murderous glare.

"Percy what did you do to me?" Thalia asked.  
"I made you a goddess." I said nonchalantly, as if turning people into goddesses was the same as making a cup of coffee.

"You what?" Thalia shouted.  
"Do you need hearing aid?" I joked.  
She glared at me but then stood up and gave me a hug and peck on the cheek. Which caused Artemis to glare at her.  
"Oh relax milady, I'm not going to steal your man." Thalia teased. Artemis blushed before saying "like you could." Thalia laughed and gave me another hug "Is that suppose to be a challenge." Thalia asked.  
Artemis glared her before she turned around pulled me into a long and passionate kiss.

After a while Artemis broke it and smirked towards Thalia,who just laughed in response.  
" No need to get so possessive milady. He's like a brother to me, aren't you Percy?" Thalia asked.

"I'm your brother you idiot." I replied. But before she could say anything I turned to Phoebe and chanted the spell. Phoebe was covered in silver light and when it died down The huntress emerged as a full immortal.  
"What did yo-"  
"I turned you into a goddess similar to Thalia."

She looked shocked but then she slowly walked over with an expressionless facade, once she was directly In front of me, she smiled and gave me a hug, by me I mean us, as Artemis was still in my lap. She also gave me peck on the cheek before muttering a thank you.  
"Okay the next person to kiss my fiancé is going to be turned into a jackelope." Artemis threatened. Phoebe and Thalia laughed hysterically.

"Oh c'mon milady, since he's marrying you he'll be like our brother anyway." Phoebe said and just to prove her point, she sat next to me and leaned on my shoulder, Thalia did the same on my other side.

Artemis glared at them but then the three burst out laughing. I threw my arms around both my sisters and squeezed their necks.

I looked across the table and saw the other hunters looking at us expectantly.

"dî yàh" I said aloud and all the huntresses were engulfed in bright silver light and when died down, there stood a dozen goddesses with unparalleled beauty.

"Welcome to immortality." I greeted. They looked at each in amazement then sprinted towards me and Artemis and squashed us in a group hug.

"Thank you." Said one of the huntresses with tears in her eyes.

"My pleasure." I said, they all slowly drifted back but not before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Wow." Thalia sighed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"This."  
Thalia said holding both her hands.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's overwhelming, finding out your best friend is getting married to your sister and then being turned into a goddess." She said with a 'is this really happening' smile.

I gave her a small smile and summoned breakfast for all of us, it wasn't anything fancy just milk and cornflakes and some eggs.

"Okay eat up, I'm gonna start teaching about your powers today."

I summoned a bowl of cornflakes for Artemis and started feeding her.  
"Okay guys you don't have to go all lovey dowey right in front of us, we're all maidens remember." Thalia teased. Okay Thalia you asked for it.

I smiled at Artemis, who gave me nod knowing what I was about to do. I gently raised Artemis's chin and crashed my lips against hers. I heard the huntresses making noises of disgust like 'ahhh' 'ooohhh' and 'barf' but I ignored and Artemis were now having a full out make out session. Both of us got so caught up in our kiss that we didn't hear Thalia come towards us until it was too late.

'SPLASH' we broke the kiss to find ourselves drenching wet, well Artemis was wet and me being a son of the sea didn't get affected.

"Get a room." Thalia snorted.

"Thalia" Artemis screamed. I quickly dried her off before she and Thalia went into their sisterly fights.

"Oh c'mon seriously you're so immature." I said.  
"Well what do you expect? Making out in front of maidens like that." Thalia retorted.

"Well you don't have to be maidens anymore." Artemis said.

The huntresses wore bewildered expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean milady?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well since I no longer intend to be a maiden and am going to get married, so you all are allowed to do the same." She explained. Everyone looked at her wide eyed, "What?" Phoebe shouted.

"You heard me." Artemis said.  
"But milady -' Thalia started but Artemis interrupted her "You can stay a maiden if you wish. I'm just saying you don't have to and don't worry you'll always be a part of the hunt, even if you decide to date." Artemis finished.

Hmmm, it's time to get back on Thalia for the water incident.

"Great news thals, now you can finally date your cousin." I said. Thalia turned very red but before she could say anything Artemis shouted "WHAT?"

Then I realised my statement had dual meaning "Oh no no no no, I meant her other cousin." I said while giving Thalia a wink. She was now completely red partly with embarrassment and partly with anger.

"PERCY." Thalia shouted and lunged at me but I quickly flashed me and Artemis in her tent.

Once there Artemis gave me a raised eye brow but just shrugged and let her down on her feet.

"What was that all about?" She asked.  
"Didn't you know? Thalia and Nico have had a crush on each other since forever but both of them are too stubborn to admit it." I answered.

"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think it'll be fun to have a niece or a nephew." I said.

She looked at with a beautiful smile and leaned closet to my ear and whispered "It would be fun to have a son or a daughter as well." Wow did she really just say that.

"It would but after we get married." I said.  
She smiled at me and pulled my head in for a kiss. It started of slow but slowly it heated up. I lifted her of the ground and she intertwined her legs around my waist. I walked towards the bed and laid her down. I was on top if her and we were kissing like our lives depended on it.

I slowly taped her teeth with my tongue and she opened them and our tongues started swirling our each other. I drifted my lips to her cheek then slowly down to her neck leaving behind a trail of kisses.

When I kissed her neck, she released a moan of pleasure which made me drift further down to her collar bone. When I reached the hollow on her shoulders, I bit it lightly and she moaned again.

I then went back to her lips and started to suck on her lower lip. My hand were already inside her shirt and were moving frantically and she had her hands on my hips.

We would have probably went on forever but alas the fates decided otherwise because I heard someone clear their throat and I quickly jumped of Artemis to see a smirking Rhea.

"Jeez grandma don't you know how to knock. What if we were doing something else." I said and Rhea expression suddenly changed from mischief to fury.

She walked up to me and granted my ear and dragged me off the bed.

"Now listen here Perseus Jackson. You'll not be doing something else until you're married. Am I understood?" She scolded, I looked over at Artemis to see she was beet red.

"Ow ow, grandma stop embarrassing me in front my fiancé." I whined.

"You did not answer me, am I clear?" She asked yanking my ear harder.

"Yes grandma." I said.  
"Good" she said letting go of my ear and then turning to Artemis with smile "I'm guessing by how my son and you were eating each others faces, that you accepted his proposal for marriage."

Artemis just blushed even more, I don't know how that's possible, considering she was already red as a cheery.

"Yes milady." Artemis said quickly.  
"No child from now on you'll call me mother, as I'm your grandmother and will be your Grandmother in law soon." Rhea said as she pulled Artemis into a hug.

"Yes mila- I mean mother."  
Artemis corrected herself.  
"Oh shit." I exclaimed. Rhea without a warning slapped me hard. "Language son." She said.

"Sorry grandma but I just remembered I haven't told mom about all this." I said. Oh man mother's going to kill me.  
Rhea nodded her.

"Well we can go tell her right now." Grandma suggested. I nodded my head and looked at Artemis. She looked nervous but said she'll come.

"Great lets go." I said and teleported all three of us in front of my moms apartment door.

I looked at Artemis to see she was fidgeting with her sleeves. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if she doesn't like me." Artemis asked and I couldn't help but laugh. She glared at me before punching me in the stomach.

"Don't worry you'll two will get along fine." I said giving her a small kiss.

"Perseus hurry up and knock." Rhea ordered.  
"Yes maim." I said and knocked. I heard my mother say "Coming."

I waited and prepared myself for my moms wrath.

'Click' and the door opened and next thing I know I'm being crushed in a hug that would make Tyson jealous.

"Percy" I mom sighed in relief. "Hey mom." I said. She hugged me for a while then backed away and slapped me before yelling "Where have you been young man? You have no idea how much trouble you're in." She scolded.

"Sorry mom but do you mind if I explain everything over a cup of hot chocolate and blue cookies." I said,

she glared at me but nodded her head. She then looked at Rhea and Artemis and raised an eye brow. I mouthed 'inside' and she nodded and led us to the living room.

Me, Artemis and Rhea sat on the couch while mom made hot chocolate.

"Well that went well." Artemis said.  
"Yeah." I said. Just then mom walked in and handed each of us a cup of hot chocolate and put a plate of blue cookies on the table and sat on a chair facing the me.

"So Percy, mind introducing your friends." Mom said gesturing to Rhea and Artemis.

"UHm sure... Mom this is Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt". I said pointing at Artemis, mom's jaw suddenly dropped and she got up bow but. Artemis quickly stood up and stopped her. "No please don't bow." Artemis said..  
"But your a goddess." Mom said.

"Mom she is also my fiancé and your soon to be daughter in law." I said..

Mom just went into some kind of a trance. She was just staring at me with bewilderment.

"Mom, mom" I said, while waving my hand in front of her. "Mom, you in there?" I asked shaking her lightly. Still nothing."

Shit I wish I had brought Thalia along, her static shock always brings people back to reality.

Shock, I wonder? "Mom your going to be a grandma." I shouted. That got her attention, she looked confused for a moment but then she picked up the chair she sat on and rammed it into my side "You what?" She screeched before bringing the chair around and hitting my other side.

"Mom calm down, I was only joking."

"You better be." She threatened and glared at me and I visibly flinched.

Then she turned towards Artemis and smiled warmly as if she just hadn't beat the crap out of her son.

"Ahm Ahm." Rhea cleared her throat. My mom looked at her and then me.

"Ma, meet grandma Rhea, mother of the original Olympians." I introduced and mom's jaw dropped for a second time.

She quickly regained herself and tried to bow but Rhea stood up stopped.

"No my dear, you don't have to bow to me."  
"But why?" She asked.

"Because you're the mother of the Titan king and the Titan king is my grandson, which indirectly makes you my daughter." She said and mother just went into another shock.

"Why don't we sit down and explain everything from the beginning before my mother has a heart attack." I suggested and everyone nodded.

Artemis helped my mother sit down and I explained everything from the beginning.

After mom shouting what for the billionth time and several hugs and a few tears and mom almost losing conscience later, she finally calmed down.

"Wow! I always knew you'd do something big one day but this..." She said and turned to Artemis "and being the Titan king isn't your greatest feat either."

Everyone except Artemis laughed out aloud. "I know." I said.

Mom stood up and pulled Artemis into a hug, Artemis seemed surprised but quickly returned the it.

"Welcome to the family, daughter." Mom said. Artemis by now had tears in her eyes. Wow who knew the big bad goddess of the hunt was such a softie.

"Thank you,mother." Artemis replied with a grateful smile.

"FAMILY HUG" Rhea shouted and pulled me into a group hug with mom and Artemis.

After everyone settled down, I asked mom where Paul was? She said he was at school and should be back by five.

"So mom, I have a proposition for you and Paul." I said.

"What it it?" She asked. I looked at Rhea and she nodded ,knowing fully well what I wanted to ask mom.  
"How would you like to become a goddess?" I asked with a smile. Mom went solid again, I tried to wave my hand in front of her to get her to respond. Thankfully she shook out of it.

"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"He means, would you like to become a goddess." Artemis said with a smile.

"But why?" She asked.  
"Well because the Titan king wants you to." Rhea explained.

"I don't know Percy. I do-"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Sally." Rhea stated firmly.

"What do you mean,milady?"  
Mom asked.

"What have I told you about calling me milady." Rhea scolded.

"I'm sorry mila- I mean mother." Mom corrected herself.

Rhea gave an approving smile before turning serious again.

"I mean what I said, you're to become a immortal and that's final."  
"But mo-"

"No Sally, it has already been decided." Rhea stated.

"But why?" Mom asked. Rhea sighed before replying.

"You see Perseus is a young Titan but he for some reason has tremendous power." I blushed at being complimented.

"Now it's very beneficial to have so much power in good hands but great power comes with an even greater flaw."  
My mom looked at me with both pride and worry.

"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"A Titan's power draws from different things,it's specific for every Titan and in case of Perseus, it comes from his emotions and it takes a couple of centuries to learn how to control ones emotions." Rhea explained and mom nodded, so Rhea continued. "If something were to happen to you, it would mess his emotions greatly and considering he has such an important domain, it would practically mean the end of space-time as we know it." Rhea finished.

I hate to force mom into something she might not want todo but Rhea was right, my mom means the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without her.

Mom sighed before answering "Very well, I'll tell Paul when he gets back."

"Good, now you'll have to excuse me and Artemis because the hunters will be wondering where we went." I said while getting up.

My mother gave me a hug and told me to be safe. Rhea told me she'll come get me when it's time to turn mom and Paul immortal but when I asked her if she would be coming along to the hunters camp she declined by saying she wanted to spend some time with Sally.

So I teleported me and Artemis back to her tent. Once there I put my arms around her waist and asked "Now where were we before we got so rudely interrupted."

She smirked and tilted her head and said "here." I smirked and leaned into the crook of her neck and planted a gentle kiss it, I slowly moved my mouth up here neck, leaving behind a trail of kisses. Each time my mouth made contact with her skin, she released a moan of pleasure. I made my way to her lips and kissed them, a gentle peck turned into a passionate kiss which turned into a heated make out session.

We probably would've made out the entire day if it wasn't for my cousin walking into the tent.  
"Jeez cz don't you know how to knock." I complained, she just glared at me before saying "There's a women waiting for you outside and you mother and Paul are there as well." I nodded and the three of us made our way outside.

Rhea was tapping her foot impatiently when we got there.  
"Your late." She stated.  
"Sorry, we were ahh a little busy." I said blushing furiously. Mom walked up to me and yanked my ear, shhsh. What's with people attacking my ear "what did I tell you about getting busy before marriage." She scolded.

"Ow ow mom your misunderstanding me." I managed. Laughter broke out all around me as the hunters witnessed the big bad Titan king be babied by his mother.

Mom finally let go after warning me again. I looked at a pale figure beside my grandmother and raised an eye brow at her " He fainted three times when we explained everything to him. I got annoyed and punched him in the gut and he emptied all its contents on the floor." Rhea explained.

Well I guess it was to be expected I mean its not everyday you come back home from and you have a Titaness offering you immortality.

"Okay then." I said. "You ready to go?" I asked Artemis. She nodded her headed and turned towards the hunters "Hunters get ready to move, we're going to Othrys." She shouted.

The hunters nodded and packed their tents immediately. "Grandma will you or should I?" I asked.  
I heard a gasp from beside me and saw Thalia looking at Rhea with awe.  
"You're lady Rhea?" Thalia asked.  
"Yes child."  
The hunters and Thalia immediately bowed.

"Rise daughter of Zeus,minor Titaness of the hunt." Rhea said. I looked at her surprised at what she just said.

"Titaness, I thought I turned her into a goddess." I said.

"You didn't. You can only turn someone immortal. Whether they become a Titan or a god or just plain immortal is up to their soul signature." Rhea explained.  
I raised an eye brow at her but she just said she'll explain later.

"So does this mean the rest are titans as well?" I asked.

"No, just her. She somehow had the signature of a Titan but the rest are goddesses." Rhea explained. I wonder why?  
Well I'll just leave it to Krios, he always has an answer.

I looked at Thalia to see she was shocked at the revelation. I smiled and summoned a glass of water and splashed her with it.

"PERCY" she shouted. I laughed and hid behind Artemis before she could zap me. "Sorry cz but you were in lalaland and that was the only way to get you back." I defended. She glared at me and involuntarily flinched and She got a satisfied look on her face.

"Okay since none of you know how to use your powers so I'll just teleport us there." I said and clicked my fingers and the next thing I know we're in front of the throne room of Othrys.

I looked at the hunters to see them all looking at Othrys in complete awe.  
"Wow...this place makes Olympus look like a cheep restaurant." Thalia said while slowing taking in the sight of Othrys.

"Percy" I heard before someone hugged.  
"Hello Mii." I said "Miss me much."  
"Yeah, Othrys not as fun without you." She said while still hugging me.

"Ahm Ahm." I heard Artemis clear her throat.  
Medusa broke the hug and looked at Artemis and raised an eye brow "I see you still haven't dumped her." Medusa said pointing Artemis who looked like she was ready to kill someone. I laughed but instead of saying anything I scooped Artemis into my arms and kissed passionately.

Once we broke the kiss Artemis smiled at me but then glared at Medusa.  
"Who are you?" Artemis asked.  
Medusa looked at me and I gave her a nod telling her it was okay to tell her true identity.

"So you don't know someone you've Hunted many times." Medusa said venomously..  
"Watch your tongue girl." Artemis threatened.

At this Medusa laughed out loud "This isn't Olympus goddess. You can't touch me here. Even if you try I'm under the protection of the Titan king." Medusa replied smugly.

Right about now Artemis was fuming with rage but instead of lunging at Medusa, she elbowed me and stormed off.

"Artemis wait." I shouted after her, clutching my side.

I glared at medusa but she just gave me an innocent smile after which I sprinted after my fiancé. Once I caught up to her I reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her but she turned back and glared at me. Which caused me to let go.

"Artemis wait let me explain." I pleaded.  
"Explain what? That you've given your protection to another women. I should've known this would happen. All men are the same." Artemis spat.

"Oh c'mon it's not what you think and do you seriously doubt my love and loyalty towards you?" I asked. I was hurt that she would think that I would cheat on her.

"How can I not when you have given your protection to another women." She spat.

"Yes I have given her my protection but she's just a friend. Artemis I love you and no one else." I said but it didn't affect her at all, she turned on her heels to run away but I stopped time but pulled her out.

"Artemis you can't just leave."  
"Watch me, I don't want to live with a man I don't love." She said.

"Oh so you don't love me?"  
I asked.  
"No." She stated firmly but her back was turned towards me so I could see what her expression was.  
"Okay then I guess you won't mind if I do this then." I said and materialised my scyth and turned it into a dagger.

She turned around and looked my dagger quizzically. I flipped the in my hand and stabbed myself in the gut.

"PERCY." Artemis shouted and ran towards me but I stepped back.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She shouted. I pulled the dagger out and aimed it at my heart this time. The pain I felt was indescribable but it would be nothing compared to what I feel if I lose Artemis.

"What does it matter to you. You said you don't love me right and obviously you don't give a crap about me. So go and enjoy yourself." I said with sadness in my voice.

Artemis had tears falling from her eyes, it hurt to see her like this but it won't anymore. I raised my dagger and brought it down, aimed directly at my at my heart.

I waited for the pain to come but nothing happened. I looked my hand to see it was grabbed by another. I followed it see it was Artemis. She threw the blade out of my hand and slapped me hard but then grabbed my head and kissed me passionately.

"Don't ever do that again." She scolded after she broke the kiss.  
"Why? You said you don't love me, why would you care then." I asked.  
She laughed before flicking her finger at my forehead.  
"I was angry Percy, I just said that without thinking. The truth is I love you a lot ."  
I was mentally jumping up and down squealing like a little girl, I know it's stupid I would be so excited over my fiancé telling me she loved me but hey it's not like any of you would act any differently.

I smiled like an idiot before I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her deeply. The kiss slowly got momentum and before we knew it we were having a full out make out session.

Then she suddenly broke it and whispered "we should get back, the others might be worried its been sometime since I ran off." I grinned and motioned for her to look around. Once she noticed we were frozen in time, her face got a similar grin and then we continued over make session.

After about - well I can't really tell you how long we made out because time was frozen but let just say both of us now knew how the other tasted inside out.

"We should head back." She said.  
I nodded my head and pecked her lightly before lifting her up bridal style and she giggled in response.

I flashed us back to the others before letting time flow again. When they saw I was us the hunters looked surprised,Ma and grandma gave me a smile,Medusa gave me a well done smile and Paul was looking at me weirdly.

"I see you survived." Medusa said. I felt Artemis growl.

"Mii please stop trying to get me killed." I pleaded knowing if she continued speaking like she did before It was not going to end well for me.

"Killed? I'm actually helping you and what are you suppose to say when someone does that."

"Help me? How is getting my fiancé ready to kill me helping me." I asked.  
She smiled but didn't answer me, she just turned around and walked away. Weird.

"Say Percy, who was that?" Asked one of the hunters.

"Hmmm...you'll find out eventually." I said. I looked down at Artemis to see she was glaring at me.

"What?"  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
I leaned my head near her ear and whispered "later." She glared at me again but let it go.

"Okay everyone lets not keep the council waiting any further."I said and opened the willed for the doors to open and they did.

The titans were happily chatting with each other, when they saw us, they stopped what they were doing and looked at us, Thea gave me a mischievous smile when she saw Artemis in my arms.

Me and Rhea grew to our full height, Artemis did the same but I still held on to her. Me and Artemis sat the on my throne with her in my lap.

"Okay I guess you all know the purpose of this meeting so lets begin." I said and everyone nodded.

"Sally Jackson, step forward." Rhea ordered.  
My mother stepped forward and bowed.

"The Titan council has decided to make you immortal, do you accept."

My mother looked at me and I gave her an encouraging nod.  
"I accept." My mother said.

Rhea lifted her hand and chanted "di-yah". Mother suddenly began to glow a blinding silver and when the light died down, mom looked absolutely gorgeous. She looked at me with a confused expression. I smiled at her but before I could say anything the light in the room got warmer and the air in the room suddenly got kinder. I looked at grandma for an explanation but she just shrugged.

Suddenly three beautiful women appeared next to my mother. All three of them were identical with long black hair and tanned skin, they appeared to be in their early thirties. All three of them wore Greek tunics and had different items in their hands. The only thing way to distinguish between them is their eye colour.

The first lady had light brown eyes that radiated warmth and life, she had a pair of weaving needles in her hand and a warm smile plastered on her face. Lady Clotho, the weaver.

The one next to her had calculating dark brown eyes. She had a scale like thing in her hand and had a somewhat thoughtful expression, Lady Lachesis, the measurer and the last lady had menacing black eyes that radiated nothing but death and she had a pair of scissors in her hands, Lady Atropos the cutter.. The fates.

I don't know how I knew who these ladies were or why all of us suddenly got of our thrones and bowed but I we just did.

"Rise mighty titans." Said the First Lady.  
We all did as we were told.  
"My ladies to what do we owe the pleasure of your company." Iapetus asked.  
"We are here to announce the birth of a new major Titan." The second lady answered.

"A major Titan? May we ask who my ladies." Phoebe asked.

"All hail Selene, Titaness of kindness and care." The last lady announced gesturing towards my mother.

"What?" My mother shouted in disbelief. Huh I didn't know mom's name was Selene. I always thought her name was just Sally. Okay back to the subject.

Everyone was looking at mother with bewilderment. Then Thea cracked a smile and everyone looked at her for answers.

"Well it's about time." She said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"The world needs balance." Thea answered." When Hestia gave up her throne to prevent civil war and Dionysus was added on to the council an imbalance of was created. The number of male gods increased and male dominance came into being. This directly reflected on the human civilisation and male dominant societies came into being." Everyone nodded in understanding.  
"So?"  
"So my clueless friend, the world needs to be balanced and when the Titan council was revived the perfect opportunity presented itself. The Titan council will now have a seventh female member." She explained.

"Oh" was all I said.  
"Lady Thea wouldn't this also cause imbalance, I mean after Percy and Artemis get married , Artemis will be a part of the Titan council, wouldn't she?" Thalia asked.  
"Not necessarily child, to be a part if the Titan council you've to be a Titan. Even though Artemis will be married to our king and will be our queen but she cannot be a part of the council for she is already a part of the Olympians." Thea answered.

"Perseus." Lady Atropos suddenly spoke.  
"Yes my lady."  
"Be prepared." She warned and suddenly the fates disappeared.

BEveryone was speechless for a moment until Paul cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him to which made him quite uncomfortable.

Then out of no where Thea launched forward and stabbed Paul in chest with a knife.  
Blood spluttered out of his mouth and everyone stared at Thea our mouths agape.

"What the hell?" I shouted.  
"Why did you stab my step father?"

Thea looked at me with murderous intent but before she could say anything my mother spoke "Perseus she did what she had to as the Titaness of justice."  
What the hell? "What're talking about?" I asked.  
"This mortal was cheating. I punished him in accordance with the Titan law." Thea said nonchalantly as she pulled her blade out of Paul's chest.  
I looked at my mother to see she was disturbed by seeing Paul's corpse, I waved my hand and Paul's body was wrapped in a shroud. I walked over to my mother and gave her a comforting hug. She hugged me back but surprisingly she wasn't crying.

"Mom are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine Percy, don't worry yourself." She replied. I broke the hug and clicked my fingers and Paul's shroud caught fire and in a matter of seconds there was nothing left.

"Alright everyone lets continue." I said and flashed myself back to my throne.

Artemis walked over and sat on my lap. Everyone body else flashed back to their thrones as well. Once we all were seated grandma chanted "birdi čum dôh" but nothing happened I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She just pointed to the place next to Phoebe. A base of throne was slowly rising. "It'll be ready by tomorrow but until then." She said and clicked her fingers and several chairs appeared in the middle of the throne room. My mother and the hunters sat down and the meeting then moved on to trivial things.

Unknown POV

A figure in a dark room slowly opened his eyes.  
"My lord the boy bares the curse." Said the elfish commander. The man just growled in response.

"What should we do?" The elfish asked.  
"Find out the how strong he is." Said the figure before closing his eyes again.

AU: Okay everyone another chapter is up hope you like it and please please R and R….i mean I wrote a 12k chap and I didn't even get forty reviews last time….


	12. And it begins

**Percy's POV **

It has been a peaceful few months, Artemis and I are now mostly at Othrys. The hunters have been incorporated into the titan army, a specialised archery unit. Thalia is the commander and she seems to enjoy it alot.

During these months, I went to visit Evadne with Artemis, needless to say she freaked out and gave me a solid beating before congratulating me and Artemis ,who by the way was looking far too amused by her fiancé's pain.

I offered her a palace on Othrys and she accepted. I don't know if I've mentioned this before but Evadne is an amazing fighter, her control over water surpasses any of Poseidon's children but she's a peaceful goddess just like Hestia but I wouldn't piss her off if I were you, she is SCARY when she is pissed. Like the other day one of the minor male titans tried to make a move on her (which annoyed me greatly), she told him to buzz off but instead he kept on flirting with her and now the poor boy is in the infirmary with half a ball left.

I'm currently in a council meeting, Grandma is worried about the unusual calm that has taken over our world.

"Something must be going on, according to what Rhea said, the enemy is quite strong and skilled. So much so that we've to join forces with the gods to stand a chance against them. But if they are so strong why are they giving us a chance to build and train our armies." Oceanus said. Yeah I've been wondering about the same thing.

"Or maybe they aren't giving us a chance but are themselves preparing for an attack as well" Phoebe argued.

"Maybe they are not as strong as we assum-" Hyperion started but Rhea interrupted him,

"Make no mistake brother, the enemy is very powerful and very cunning. This peace we've right now maybe the harbinger of a surprise attack."

"A surprise attack!" Themis said.

"Maybe, like I said the enemy is extremely cunning." Rhea replied.

"Metis". I shouted. Being the Titan lord has it's perks. I can just shout the name of someone I want to see and they appear before me.

Metis suddenly materialised in the middle of the room and bowed to me. Metis looks exactly like Lady Athena, the only difference being the piercing grey eyes of Metis hold a hint of motherly love in them.

"Yes my Lord". She said rising from her bow.

"My Lady I believe I've told you not to do that, you're superior to me in intellect, it is I who should bow to you". I said.

"Rumours of your modesty do not do you justice my lord, I bow to you because of your selflessness, a trait I value above all others." Metis replied and I had to try hard not to blush. I'm the Titan of time but I still can't handle accolades.

"Thank you my lady but please stop bowing to me, It bothers me a lot and stop calling me my lord, my name is Percy." I said and clicked my fingers and summoned a throne for Metis.

She smiled, which I've to say was quite pretty.

"Very well Perseus." She said and sat on the throne. Haa Athena's mother indeed.

"Now I doubt you've summoned me to just tell me to skip the formalities." Metis stated.

"If only that was it." I regretted. "This uncanny peace has got the council worried. Since you're the Titan of intellect, I wanted your take on the matter".

Ever since I became the Titan king, grandma has forced me into speaking properly, which means using proper English or Greek or the ancient tongue, well as proper as my limited vocabulary allows anyway.

"Hmmm, have you ever heard of the Britishers who washed abroad a Japanese isle?" Metis asked.

"No,I don't think so". I answered.

"Well a British ship got lost at sea and accidentally wound up on an Japanese isle. The natives treated them well and by the time their ship was repaired the crew had become so used to the life on the isle that they got sea sick when they tried to return and their ship sank because of mismanagement." Metis said.

There was silence in the throne as everyone contemplates what Metis, between you and me, I don't what a ship of Brits have to do with the war between the supernaturals.

"Hmmm, your title suites you perfectly child." Rhea complimented.

"Thank you my queen." Metis replied.

Everyone in the room seem to have gotten the point, well everyone except me.

"Metis, what exactly is that suppose to mean?" I asked. Then I felt someone elbow me.

"Ouch, that hurt." I complained. The culprit just smiled, satisfied at my pained expression. Are all fiancés like this? Ever since I got engaged to Artemis, we've been, to the full extent of the meaning of the word, inseparable and when I say inseparable, I mean separable. Not once have I left her side(for those of you with an overly active imagination, we are immortals so we don't need deficate).

She's always with me, even when we've a council meeting. Although I can summon her a throne but we prefer sharing my throne. So now she was on my lap listening to the council and elbowing me whenever I say something stupid or whenever she feels like, which is quite frequent.

"Serves you right for being hard headed." She stated.

"Hard headed? Well my Moony I happen to think I'm quite smart. Right guys?" I said the last part while looking at the council for confirmation.

Some of them started whistling a random tune, while others wrinkled their noses,

"Hey guys?" Nothing.

Artemis suddenly chuckled, "I proved my point".

I just huffed, while the council laughed at my fiancé getting the best of me again.

"Anyways, what I mean is that, like the crewmen our soldiers might get used to the peace and when war breaks out, we would be unable defend ourselves." Metis said.

"What do you suggest then child?" Rhea asked.

"I think it'd be best if we hold war games. It'll give our soldiers an opportunity to put their training to test and it'll make sure they are mentally prepared for battle as well". Metis suggested.

"Hmmm, I like that. What do you think grandma?" I asked.

"It's a brilliant idea, I think we should put it to test." Rhea said.

"Okay all in favour." I said and almost all hand except for my mothers and Phoebe raised there hands.

"Mom and Phoebe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I don't like the idea of our troops fighting without reason." My mom said.

"I agree, what if we're just being paranoid." Phoebe continued.

I contemplated it for a bit. "Maybe but the council is almost biased regarding this, so there is nothing I can do." I stated "And besides I think it would be good entertainment for the soldiers". I got a few nods of understanding.

"Very well then, Metis I hope that you will be able make the proper arrangements. I'll get Atlas to help you with whatever you need. Is there anything else you require?" I asked.

"No Perseus, that'd be all." Metis replied.

"Very well then meeting dismissed." I said and everyone flashed out.

Me and Artemis shrank to our human size. We had planned on taking a stroll through the Othryrian Bazaar but just as we were about to leave Grandma, along with mom walked over to us.

"Sup mamas" I greeted. Both of them just rolled there eyes at my antics.

"We were just wondering when are you going to inform the Olympians about the marriage. It's been several months you know." Gramma inquired.

I looked at Artemis to see that she was unsure about this as well.

"Hmmm, I thought we could just send them a wedding invitation card". I said while scratching the back of my head.

My mother just chuckled and taunted "What's the matter son? Afraid of the girls father."

"Nooo," I said and she raised an eye brow at me.

"May be a little." I admitted. She retained her expression,

"Okay fine, yes I'm a bit scared but can you blame. He's the king of gods and not to mention a bit paranoid." I murmured the last part but unfortunately Artemis heard me and smacked me on back of my head

"Don't call my father paranoid". She scolded.

"But my mother always taught to me to speak the truth". I said and got smacked on the by my mother.

"Don't drag me into this". She scolded.

"Moooom". I whined but then got smacked in the head by Rhea "Don't whine, it's not befitting a king." Rhea scolded.

"It's also not befitting a king to be bullied around by three violent women". I retorted, which resulted in all three of them smacking me at the same time.

"I swear you guys enjoy doing that." I complained.

They all just grinned evilly, just my luck I had to be related to the three most vicious women out there.

"Anyways I think it's about time that you inform the gods of your relationship." Rhea said.

"But what if Lord Zeus gets mad and attacks me or something." I complained.

"Well you've yourself to blame for that. I wasn't the one who told you to fall in love with a sworn maiden, especially a sworn maiden who happens to be an Olympian and a daughter of king of the gods." Rhea retorted.

"Well you can't exactly blame me for falling in love with her now can you?" I said throwing hand around Artemis's waist and pulling her close.

My mom smiled at this and Rhea just rolled her eyes.

"Yes,yes my grandson is a romantic. You don't have to worry about being attacked. I will accompany you there, Zeus wouldn't dare do anything that might anger me." Rhea said.

"I think she's right Percy, we should go tell my father." Artemis said but she sounded unsure.

I sighed loudly "Fine, let's go to my doom." I said.

"Zeus has called a meeting this afternoon to discuss about the war." Artemis informed.

"Perfect, let's go inform the Olympians about the marriage of the Titan king to The Lady of the Hunt." Rhea said dramatically before disappearing with a loud thunder.

"Yep she's definitely Zeus's mother". I said.

Artemis chuckled and we transported to the gates of the Olympian throne room.

Me, Artemis and Mom appeared in front of the gates of Olympian throne room.

"Well here goes nothing". I said and willed the doors open and I walked in with the girls.

The throne room was the same as always. All the gods were in their respective seats, except for Artemis. Rhea was there as well. An honorary throne was summoned for her next to Hera. The new gods were present there as well, Annabeth was seated in front of her mothers throne, Jason in front of Zeus's, and so on. I saw Nico and smiled his way and he returned it.

"Percy." I heard my father's voice before I was strangled in a bear hug, which I returned with equal force.

"Hey Dad, how've you been?" I asked as Poseidon backed away.

"Great, what about you? I see you're in good health. My niece must be getting soft." Poseidon teased. Artemis just huffed and flashed to her throne.

"Welcome lord Perseus." Thundered Zeus. "It's an honour to have you here."

"The honour is all mine My Lord." I said, bowing my head slightly in respect.

"I see power has not corrupted your modesty." Zeus said with a smile. "It's good to know you're protecting my daughter".

"I don't need protection, I take care of myself perfectly." Artemis interjected.

"Really, well then can I've my son back. He hasn't visited me in a long while, he's a crowned prince of the seas after all". Poseidon said from my side. Artemis looked taken aback by this.

"O-okay". She stammered.

"Brilliant. Percy lets go." He said grabbing my hand but before we could flash away Zeus interrupted "Brother I'm you're eager to show Perseus Atlantis but I believe we've a meeting and Mother said she had some news for us."

Poseidon looked a little pissed, he turned around and imitated what Zeus said in a childish voice, which earned him a glare from Rhea.

"Fine". He said and flashed to his throne.

The meeting was long and boring, unlike the titan council I wasn't obliged to listen. So I didn't, instead I busied my self with the best way to present the news. So there I sat in a honorary throne next to my father contemplating what to do. I glanced at Artemis to see she was listening to whatever was being said.

The council was surprised when they heard about mom being a member of the Titan counsel now. Poseidon was looking at her dreamily but me and Rhea both glared at him, which effectively turned his gaze upon something else.

My father has a wife and I'm gonna make sure he stays loyal to her.

I looked at my mother's throne next to lady Hestia. Those two have a lot in common. With mom being the Titaness of care and Hestia the Goddess of home and hearth.

"Well I guess that ends the report of preparations. Mother can you now tell us the reason for your visit". Zeus asked.

"Yes, I'm here to invite you all to a marriage." Rhea stated firmly.

"What? Mother are you getting married?" Zeus exclaimed.

Rhea glared at him and he flinched.

"No Zeus, but first I believe Artemis has something to tell you." Rhea said.

Everyone looked at Artemis,who looked really uncomfortable by the sudden attention.

"Ahh right, so uhhmm I kinda am dating someone." She said turning a deep shade of red.

Zeus looked strangely relieved. So did Apollo and most of the gods.

"Haaa finally, This maiden thing was going too far." Zeus said with a sigh of relief.

"What? you're not mad?" Artemis asked surprised her father wasn't punishing her.

"Mad?why on earth would I be mad? I'm happy for you my dear." Zeus said with a fatherly smile.

Artemis looked surprised but then smiled back at her father.

"Thank you." She said.

Okay than that certainly went better then I hoped.

"Hey son, how come you're not dating anyone?". Poseidon asked all of a sudden.

I was taken a back by the question so I just stared at him unable to form words.

"Well I guess your duties must be getting in the way of your social life. Well no matter, I'll find the most beautiful girl in my kingdom for you. Yes, it's about time I get some grandsons." Poseidon said stroking his small goatee.

"Voe voe hold on a second dad. Who told you I wasn't dating anyone?" I asked eager to stop my fathers train of thought.

"Well are you?" He asked.

"Of course I'm, as a matter of fact I'm engaged to be married soon." I said. Everyone looked at me like I just said I was gonna run a marathon butt naked.

"What?" I heard a feminine voice shout.

I followed it to see non other then Annabeth.

"You can't get engaged." She screamed.

"Watch your mouth girl, remember who you talk to." I said in a dangerously calm voice which surprised me even.

She was taken a back by my tone but quickly regained herself.

"Percy, please tell me you're joking." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

I just ignored her and turned to my father "As I was saying I'm engaged so there's no need for you to get me a girl."

"Engaged. But to whom?" Poseidon asked.

I looked towards Artemis and she nodded.

I grinned and got of my throne, "Well dad, she's the most beautiful women on earth." I said and turned towards my father but I was walking backwards towards Artemis's throne.

"How about you be a bit more specific." Athena said. I grinned at her.

"Well she has the most dazzling smile." I kept walking.

"I said specific." Athena retorted.

"Well her eyes are the most attractive of colours". I continued.

"Do I have to teach you the meaning of specific?" Athena said getting a little angry.

I was now in front Artemis's throne. I turned around and gazed upon her face. She was smiling at me, I extended my hand and she took and stood up from her throne.I heard Athena gasp and Aphrodite squealed almost jumping of her throne.

"Lords and ladies of Olympus, I present to you lady Artemis, goddess of the Moon,forests and hunt and the soon to be Titan Queen." I announced.

I looked around to see everyone were frozen solid.

Then Apollo interrupted the silence "I so knew it" everyone turned to look at him, "Okay dad pay up." Apollo extended his hands.

"Shssh I can't believe I lost a bet to my own son." Zeus mumbled before tossing a pocket of drachmas towards Apollo.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked.

"Mad? What for?" Zeus asked.

"That I'm marrying your daughter." I stated.

Zeus laughed out loud.

"Please nephew, those stupid mortals portray me in the wrong light. I'm not half as bad as they make me look like but if you ever hurt my daughter, you'll face the wrath of the god king, Titan king or not". He said the last part with so much power that I gulped.

"Yes, my lord". I managed.

"Ahm Ahm," Poseidon cleared his throat. "Are you sure about this Perseus?".

I smiled at my father and pulled on Artemis's hand so that she was in front of me.I lowered my hands and wrapped them around her "More than anything father".

He smiled at me and got of his throne and walked up to us.

"Well than I better see some grand children soon". He said and disappeared in a sea breeze.

Me and Artemis must have been tomato red by now. The entire room burst out laughing at our reaction.

"Well then wh-" Zeus started but he was interrupted by Chiron galloping into the throne room.

"I'm sorry my lords but we've an emergence at hands". Chiron said as he bowed to us.

"What is it Chiron?" Jason asked from his place by Zeus throne.

"Scouts have reported an army of strange wind-spirit like creatures approaching camp. They say its huge, we don't have the capacity to repel such an attack." Chiron stated. Pandemonium broke lose in the council.

"Silence". Zeus shouted.

"Thank you for alerting us my dear centaur, I'll see to it that you receive reinforcements".

Chiron bowed and galloped out.

"What are your orders my lord?" Jason asked Zeus.

"The new gods should go defend their camp." Zeus ordered. "It's your responsibility as directors".

"Will the Titan army reinforce us?" Annabeth asked. I growled before I turned towards her,

"No".I stated firmly.

"What? You can't just stand by as the camp is attacked by a powerful enemy". Annabeth retorted. But before I could say anything Artemis had her dagger at Annabeth's throat.

"Watch your tongue girl, my fiancé maybe able to tolerate your tone but I don't have his patience." Artemis said in a dangerously threatening tone.

Annabeth had look of horrific defiance in her eyes.

"You can't hurt me, I'm a goddess now so back off before I make you". Annabeth retorted.

"You disrespectful-" I quickly caught Artemis before she stabbed Annabeth.

"Don't. she's not worth it". I whispered into her ear. She relaxed in my arms and inhaled deeply.

"Fine". She grumbled.

"I can't send the Titan army into war without the councils permission but I'll send some of my men". I declared before flashing myself and Artemis into our room in my palace on Othrys.

"You should've just let me gut her." Artemis said as she turned around in my hold so that she was facing me.

"She wasn't worth it". I said as I slowly leaned my head until my lips met hers. It was a slow lingering kiss,our lips smashing into each other in a beautiful dance, our tongues fighting for dominance. I pulled her even closer to me, relishing the feel of having her in my arms.

She leaned her forehead onto mine breaking the kiss.

"We should go alert the Titan council about the attack". She said. I could feel her breath on my lips.I just smirked "Don't worry, our scouts are quite efficient, they already know about the attack." I said.

"Well then are you gonna send reinforcements?" She asked."Me and the hunters can go help".

"The hunters are under your command, if you wish to reinforce the camp, you can go." I stated.

She looked at me curiously,

"So the Titan army won't lift a finger to help the camp?" She said getting a little annoyed.

I just smiled and pecked her lips,

"I'll send some of my men to help them depending on the enemy numbers". I said. She smiled and pecked my lips.

She meant for it to be a light peck but I grabbed her thighs and lifted her of the ground. She yelped in surprise but before she could say anything I crashed my lips onto hers.

**Third person POV.**

Demigods were gathered at the top of half blood hill Laden in battle armour, over five hundred demigods readied themselves to protect the camp they called home.

The five leaders stood by Thalia's pine tree, waiting for the enemy to show. Chiron was by their side with his bow at the read.

Then it happened, an army unlike any the demigods hand seen came into view. Thousands of armoured soldiers were moving towards them. In the front above the army a flying chariot made its way towards them, the rider had a face that would rival Thanatos. He wore richly carved golden armour with a dark blue cape that made him look like an elf from The Lord of the rings movie.

The demigods felt fear clench their hearts. How in Zeus's name were they to defeat such an army.

The enemy kept advancing without any dialogue whatsoever. Once the enemy was in range Annabeth shouted "Archers".

The front line moved and made Way for the archers Moved and fired volley after volley cutting the enemy numbers dramatically.

The commander shouted for shields to b raised. The enemy had formed a roman tortoise effectively proving the arrows useless. Demi gods releasing this stopped firing.

"Archers fall back". Annabeth shouted.

"Argo". Leo shouted and suddenly a huge Greek war ship materialised above the demigods. It appears Hephaestus cabin had cloaked the gigantic trireme.

"Ballistas fire". Leo shouted.

The Ballistas razed the enemy tortoise to the ground, destroying the enemy in formation. For moment it looked as if the enemy was going to retreat but than another wave of aurae reinforced them and the enemy kept advancing despite the Argo blasting a lot of them.

The enemy kept coming and coming until they were halfway up the slope of half blood hill.

Demigods readied them selves to attack.

"I guess the Titans won't be sending any reinforcements." Frank said.

"Whatever, we don't need any assistance from them." Jason spat.

"That's your pride speaking boy." Chiron warned.

"Watch it Centaur". Jason threatened.

"You've let your pride make decisions for you ever since you became a god, all of you've. Because of this you lost your friend Perseus. The same Perseus who risked his life countless times for you." Chiron spat at the five leaders.

A look of shame crossed their faces. They all looked down at the dirt realising their mistake. Annabeth was blinking back tears, she had let her hubris take lost the man who would jump into Tartarus to save her and it was too late now.

"Attack". Shouted Jason and in response the demigods ran down the hill with their swords drawn back in a wild arc.

The two armies met halfway. The demigods sliced through the enemy because they had the height advantage. Leo pummelled the enemy with his war hammer. Jason's blade was a killing machine, Frank and Hazel fought back to back. Blasting the enemy with godly energy. Annabeth had her dagger out, not spending more than a second on one enemy.

It appeared as if the demigods could actually win this, but that assumption quickly shattered as more and more of the enemy attacked.

The fighting had been going on for an hour now. Annabeth dreaded how many casualties the camp must've suffered. If they didn't receive reinforcements soon, the camp was going to be over run.

Just than a loud horn pierced the air. Everyone stopped and gazed around for any sort of reinforcements but there were non to be seen.

Then a roar pierced the clouds above and a herd of Lydian drakons came into view.

There were atleast twenty drakons in the sky, quickly descending on to the enemy.

The drakon in the front had a rider on it. He was dressed in black armour with a sword strapped to his back. He had raven coloured hair and fiery red eyes.

Once the drakons neared the enemy they let loose a shower of flames. The aurae evaporated the moment the flames touched them.

The figure jumped of the drakon and landed in the middle of the army, a shock wave of destruction ensued, levelling anything in a fifty metre radius.

The Titan Perses has entered the battle.


	13. He doesn't know

Once the drakons neared the enemy, they let loose a shower of flames. The aurae evaporated the moment the flames touched them.

The figure jumped of the drakon and landed in the middle of the army, a shock wave of destruction ensued, leveling anything in a fifty metre radius.

The Titan Perses has entered the battle.

PERCY'S POV

"Perseus don't you think sending Perses might be a little overkill?" Atlas asked.

We were currently in the throne room watching the battle unfold. Artemis had decided to aid camp with her hunters so she, along with the hunters had teleported to her palace for the moon chariot.

"I've fought those things once, even though they appear to be just aurae, they are anything but." I replied.

He looked like he was thinking about what I said.

"Still, Perses is the Titan of destruction. He's also the captain of the drakon squad, what if he goes overboard and destroys the camp in the process" Atlas said.

"Yes, you're right but his control over his element is unrivalled. You should know this more than me, wasn't there a rumour that even Kronos was afraid of him because of this".

"Perses is very powerful and very unpredictable but he's extremely loyal, much like you Perseus." Atlas stated, I looked at the screen and saw the personification of destruction pass through the enemy. With every step he took, a shock wave levelled the Enemy lines.

"At this rate he'll level the entire enemy army" Atlas said.

"Yes, I suppose he will".

I continued staring at the battle, the enemy was being annihilated, the scary part is that Perses hasn't even lifted a finger. He's just walking and with every step the enemy is being killed by an unseen force.

As if this wasn't enough,a rain of silver arrows descended from the clouds above.

When the clouds cleared, there floating in the air were around a dozen chariots, held airborne by magical deer.

In each chariot stood a hunter firing arrows at blinding speeds.

Percy smiled as he saw his fiancé and her hunters assault the enemy with seemingly endless arrow heads.

"It appears the hunters have joined the battle" Atlas pointed out.

"Yes,together with Perses, they'll end this battle quickly"I stated.

"I wouldn't say that just yet".

We turned to our right to find lady Metis walk towards us.

"What do you mean my lady?" I asked.

She turned to the screen and surveyed the battle before answering.

"Lady Rhea described the enemy to be extremely cunning , we should be certain that they might have some kind of a secret weapon".

"A weapon? If they did wouldn't they've used it already". Atlas asked.

"It's just one of the possibilities" she said "or maybe there is a different objective behind the attack then the obvious one" she suggested.

Annabeth's POV

I stared at the sudden change of events unable to comprehend what was happening.

The mysterious was turning the battle completely around. The enemy numbers where slowly dwindling.

If that wasn't enough the hunters with lady Artemis had arrived. I was awestruck by the speed with which they fired their arrows.

I've read about the arrows of the Mongols blocking out the sun due to their large numbers but the hunters were just a dozen in number but the speed with which they fired, made it look like there was an entire army of archers.

The campers were just standing idle, staring at the massacre infront of them. I realized we were made to look like fools by the figure and the hunters.

"Campers" I shouted and everyone's eyes strayed over to me.

"Chaaaaarge" I shouted.

This broke them out as everyone charged the enemy wi:h renewed rigor. I dodged a sword and stabbed an aura in the chest. Then parried a blow to my head and slashed at my attackers throat.

This continued for an hour or so when I heard a loud shriek. Everyone froze and followed the direction of the horrid sound.

Once I saw who it was, a small smile crept to my face.

The elfish general had captured Artemis and had his knife on her throat.

Percy's POV.

As soon as I saw Artemis get captured I teleported to camp halfblood.

I quickly froze time and stabbed the elf in his gut and snatched Artemis from his grip.

I pulled her out of time as well. Her eyes widened when she saw it was me that was holding her instead of the elf.

"Percy" she said before she gave me a bone crushing hug.

I hugged her back, inhaling the smell of her hair.

"I missed you". I whispered into her ear.

She parted a little and looked at me skeptically.

"We just parted a few hours ago". She stated.

"So?" I asked.

She smiled and said nothing before crashing her lips onto mine.

My hands reached for her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her hands were on my head, pulling me even closer.

Our tongues clashed into each other fighting for dominance.

Our rough make out session ended after a while.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked "they're commander is very strong, I don't know how he got behind me".

"Perhaps I can answer that". A voice said startling us.

I quickly unsheathed my sword and Artemis readied her bow.

"How did you break my time spell?" I spat.

The elfish commander smirked "That's for me to know and you to find out". He said and charged with his long sword in a extending his right arm's reach.

Artemis quickly fired arrow after arrow but the figure dodged them easily.

Using Artemis's arrows as a diversion I tried to stop time for the elf again but all it did was slow him down.

Well then I guess its back to sword fighting again.

I ran at the elfish commander and slashed at his chest which he parried with his own sword. I turned and stabbed at his kidneys but he parried again.

We continued fighting, neither one giving the other an advantage. Occasionally I would slow time down and be able to make a few slashes on his body, which oozed a greenish-silver liquid.

I slashed diagonally at the figure. He blocked with his sword and our weapons locked.

We tried to push each other but instead this resulted in our faces getting closer to each other.

The elf looked straight into my eyes, his strange white eyes trying to decipher a code.

The suddenly a smirk spread out on his face a he jumped back.

"Well my Job here is done". He said and before I could say any thing he vanished.

"What the hell was that about?" I said out loud.

Artemis walked next to me and looked at the place where the figure stood quizzically.

"He said his job here was done" she stated "I think we should've Hecate take a look at you, maybe he caste a spell".

"Maybe you're right" I said.

"Okay now lift your time spell and let's get out of here" she said.

I did as she instructed. I looked at the battle field to see the enemy had completely vanished.

"Lets go" I said as I grabbed her hand and teleported us to Othrys.

Unknown POV.

"He isn't aware of his power yet master" the elfish commander spoke, a senile grin plastered to his face.

The mysterious figure smirked evilly, it's ruby red lips stretching back, revealing demon like teath.

"Soon, Arctorous, soon".

A/N: Okay ladies and gentlemen, there you have it, the nect chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed it and please review, the only reason I take this long to write is because a lot of you read but very few review, it makes me feel like non of you are enjoying my story. So please review.

Oh and go check out my other story, its pertemis aswell. Souls.


End file.
